What Would It Be Without You
by sweetrosie
Summary: Four years after their divorce Arizona is building a life without Callie because that is was Callie said she wanted. Is Callie second guessing her decision now but is it too late from them to go back? Arizona centered story with new characters. Not sure how this will end.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Arizona was about to change into her street clothes in the Attending's lounge after a long day of standing on a swollen foot and a sore stump. She finally took a seat after a 12 hour surgery and even though the outcome was good, she was exhausted and the extra weight was not helping. Arizona pulled her scrub bottoms off and took the opportunity to pull off her prosthetic leg and massage what remained of her left leg.

"Oh hey" Callie greeted as she bounded through the door. "I heard your separation surgery was successful" Callie said as she pulled clothes out of her locker.

"Yeah. It went well" Arizona replied.

Callie knew that tone. She could hear the pain in Arizona's voice. "Are you okay?" Callie asked turning her attention toward her ex-wife.

"I'm fine. Just sore" Arizona answered. She tried to visualize herself on a beach, listening to the ocean, the way Hunt had taught her years ago. Even though that tactic was mainly for phantom limb pain, Arizona had used it for any type of pain along with some deep breathing techniques she picked up in Lamaze Class.

Callie walked over to Arizona and knelt down in front of her. "Let me take a look" she offered.

Arizona lifted her hands from her leg to allow Callie to work her magic. She nodded silently giving permission for Callie to place her hands on her stump. Arizona closed her eyes tightly as Callie's cold hands came into contact with her leg.

"It's so hot" Callie replied feeling the temperature of Arizona's skin. "You should take breaks Arizona. You need to take care of your body which includes your leg" Callie lectured. "How far along are you?" Callie asked already knowing the answer.

"30 weeks" Arizona replied through gritted teeth.

"And how many pounds?" Callie asked unsure of this answer.

"30 maybe 35 pounds" Arizona replied.

"That's a lot Arizona and you still have 6 weeks to go" Callie replied.

"Well. That's what I get for marrying a twin and then carrying her baby. Babies" she said correcting herself.

Callie stood back up. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"Better. Thank you" Arizona answered gratefully.

Callie nodded and then returned to her locker. "When does Madison get back?" she asked.

"They are playing now but she told me she would fly back as soon as the game was over" Arizona answered pulling her jean's on.

"They are in Portland tonight right?" Callie asked. She would be expected to follow up with the team tomorrow after the athletes had returned from their away match.

"Yes. Mad said it was only about an hour flight so I don't expect her too late" Arizona answered as she pulled her scrub top off.

"How is her knee?" Callie asked.

"You probably know more about that than I do Callie. She doesn't talk to me too much about those things" Arizona admitted.

"I can take Sofia tonight if you want some rest" Callie offered seeing the exhaustion on Arizona's face.

"If the babies continue to do well over night I will have the day off tomorrow so having Sofia tonight is no problem. We will probably grab something to eat on the way home and then put on a movie or something. She's been helping me get the twin's room organized" Arizona replied. "If it's okay with you I can have her go to the training room with Mad tomorrow and then you can take her from there?" she asked.

"That sounds good. She likes being around the girls" Callie replied as she scrolled through her phone text messages. Callie smiled as she read the text she had been looking for. She replied quickly confirming that she would meet him at Joe's in 20 minutes.

Arizona stood to pull her jacket on over her maternity blouse. "Have a good night" she said heading towards the door before pausing and turning in Callie's direction, "thanks again for your help" she said.

"Anytime" Callie replied as she began to change her clothes quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

After grabbing a pizza on the way home and finally getting Sofia out of the bath tub, Arizona sat with her daughter in the nursery.

"Are the babies going to look the same? Alexander and Michael look the same, except Alexander is nicer than Michael" Sofia questioned referencing the twins in her class at school.

"They won't look exactly the same like Alexander and Michael. They are a different kind of twins" Arizona replied rubbing her belly as Sofia helped pull baby toys out of a large shopping bag and divide them up.

"What kind are they?" the 8 year old questioned.

"They are fraternal twins. All that means is that" Arizona thought how to explain how fraternal twins are developed to a curious 8 year old, "It means the one is a boy and the other is a girl" she decided to keep it simple.

"Oh" Sofia said placing the pink bunny is the basket.

"Are you excited to have a little brother and a little sister?" Arizona asked.

Sofia shrugged her shoulders as she played with the soft toys.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know if I want a brother" she said quietly. "Zola said that Bailey is always taking her toys and he cries a lot."

Arizona giggled as she listened to her daughter's concern. "The babies will cry a lot but they probably won't try to take your toys honey. You will be much older than them so they probably won't want to play with your things. But if they do, I'm sure you will do your very best to share."

"I will" Sofia replied.

"Come on sweetie. It's time for bed" Arizona said pushing herself out of the rocking chair.

"But Mad's not home yet" Sofia protested, "you promised I could stay up"

"I thought she would be home by now Sofia. It's 9:00 and way past your bed time. Mom would be so mad if she knew I let you stay up so late" Arizona said waving her hand for Sofia to follow her.

"I won't tell" Sofia bargained.

"How about we both wait in my bed. I've had a very long day honey and I need to lie down" Arizona countered.

"Okay" Sofia accepted happily. She loved laying in either of her mommy's bed.

"How about you go to your room and pick out a book and you can practice reading it to me." Arizona instructed.

Sofia smiled and ran quickly in the direction of her room as Arizona quickly went down stairs to turn off the lights in the living room and kitchen leaving only a lamp on for Madison to come home to.

After heading back upstairs, Arizona was trying to find a comfortable position in her bed as Sofia ran and tried to jump on her mom's bed. She didn't make it and landed half way on and half way off before trying to crawl her way on top.

"You're a silly girl" Arizona teased as she watched Sofia climb. "What book did you pick?" she asked as Sofia inserted herself under the covers right next to her mama. Sofia held the book up with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course" Arizona sighed. "Soccer Cats" she said reading the title for the 400th time. It was Sofia's favorite book from the day that Madison had given it to her and read it to her as she fell asleep for countless nights.

"Are you going to come to my game this Saturday?" Sofia asked looking up at Arizona with Callie's dark brown eyes.

"I plan on it honey" Arizona replied pulling the girl into her side. "I'm ready" she said softly prompting Sofia to begin reading the book.

xxxxxx

After several tequila shots and two beers Callie leaned into Dan. "I miss her a lot" she admitted.

"You should tell her" Dan replied after pulling from his beer bottle.

"I can't. She is so happy and sooo pregnant" Callie emphasized. "That is really all I wanted for her."

"But didn't you want to be happy too?" Dan asked.

Callie rolled her eyes at her friend's question. "Of course. It just doesn't seem like it is meant to be with Arizona" she said sadly. "Plus Madison is a great person and Sofia loves her so much. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be with Arizona" she said putting the beer bottle to her lips.

"Except for you" Dan objected.

"It's been like 4 years Dan. If we were going to get back together it would have happened by now."

"Have you even tried?" he asked.

"I was too busy trying to convince myself that we couldn't be together that I missed so many opportunities to tell her how I feel. Then the hospital took the partnership with the Seattle Reign and with US Women's Soccer and then she met Madison Collins and then they feel in love and it was too late." Callie said sadly.

"You really are an amazing person Callie. I think anyone would be lucky to be with you" Dan said softly.

"Give it a rest Dan. It's not going to happen" Callie winked. "Your too boring" she teased, "And what would your girlfriend say?"

"She would totally understand. She told me several times how hot you are" he teased.

"She's right" Callie replied.

"Come on Dr. Torres" Dan teased, "We should call it a night. It's late" he said throwing some money down on the bar.

"See. Boring" Callie teased standing from the bar.

xxxxx

Walking into the dark house, Madison turned to close the door quietly behind her. She thought Arizona might be home but wasn't sure. She remembered that today was the day Arizona would lead the team to separate the 17 month old conjoined twins and if it didn't go well she would probably still be at the hospital. Hoping that wasn't the case and that her 7 and a half month pregnant wife was sleeping in their bed, Madison smiled as she pushed the bedroom door open slowly to see just that. Madison walked quietly toward the bathroom and pushed the door open before placing her bag on the floor. She flipped on the light and walked toward her closet to find a change of clothes before getting into bed with her wife. After changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants Madison left her closet only to find an 8 year old standing in the door way of the bathroom.

Madison's eyes lit up with excitement as Sofia ran the short distance and wrapped herself around Madison's leg. Madison bent down and kissed dark hair. "Hi sweetie" Madison whispered.

"Mama is asleep" Sofia said looking up at the soccer star.

"I know. She is probably very tired" Madison said running her hand over Sofia's hair. "Come on. Let's get you to bed sweetie."

Sofia walked back into her mama's bedroom to retrieve her book and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead and bent down to whisper "good night babies" to Arizona's belly before turning back to grab Madison's hand.

15 minutes later Sofia was tucked soundly into bed and Madison was slowly crawling next to Arizona. She placed a soft kiss on Arizona's temple hoping not to disturb the beautiful woman. "Good night baby" Madison whispered reaching down to place her hand on top of Arizona's hand that was resting on her large belly.

The next morning Madison was awoken by the sound of cartoons and the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes to see the cover's that lay on top of Arizona were now empty. Hearing the laughing coming from downstairs she willed her tired body out of bed. As she swung her legs over the side of the bed she could feel the throbbing coming from her right knee. She took a deep breath before placing her feet on the floor and walking gingerly into the living room.

"Mad" Sofia greeted loudly, "We made you breakfast!" she announced before turning her focus back to the TV.

Madison turned the corner for the kitchen and finally found who she was looking for. For the first time in 3 days crystal blue eyes met dark green and a dimpled smile appeared on Arizona's face. "Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Madison returned as she finally came toe to toe with the blonde. "I missed you so much" she said wrapping her arms around the pregnant woman.

"We missed you too" Arizona replied leaning her head on Madison's shoulder and leaning into the taller woman's body.

"How are you feeling?" Madison asked. "How did your surgery go?"

"I'm better today. I slept good last night and the surgery went great. I called the hospital this morning and Alex said the babies are stable and doing well" Arizona confirmed.

"You're amazing" Madison replied as she pulled back and placed her lips on Arizona's. The kiss started slow but grew quickly as each woman took turns leading the exchange. Madison's tongue slowly entered Arizona's mouth and briefly massaged the doctor's tongue.

"Umm" Arizona moaned.

Madison pushed her forehead on Arizona's as she held her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of her wife in her arms. "I love you" she said sweetly

"Do you want some coffee?" Arizona asked softly.

"Yes" Madison replied.

"And some breakfast?" Sofia asked from the living room.

"Yes" Madison answered loudly for Sofia to hear.

Arizona walked back from the cabinet with a coffee mug in her hand and filled it to the top with steaming hot coffee. "Here baby" she said holding the mug out for Madison to take. "I love you too" Arizona smiled.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading...comments/reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom" Sofia yelled as she entered the training facility of the soccer stadium with Madison.

"Hi baby" Callie greeted her daughter who was now running towards her. "How was your night with mama?"

"Good. We had pizza and then played in the baby's room and then I read her a book" Sofia recounted.

"You're such a good girl for taking care of your mama" Callie replied kneeling down to hug her daughter.

She stood up to see the soccer player following slowly behind. "That limp doesn't look good on you" Callie teased.

"Sofia, sweetie, I think that Auntie Sammie is in the locker room. She told me yesterday that she has a present for you. You should go see what it is" Madison instructed.

"Stay with Auntie Sammie" Callie advised.

Sofia's eyes lit up at the mention of Madison's best friend Samantha Taylor and an awaiting present. She ran quickly through the door into the adjoining locker room.

"How bad is it?" Callie asked.

"I don't know. If felt okay after the game so I skipped the post game treatment so I could get to the airport" Madison replied. "This morning it felt really stiff and sore."

"Okay. Let me take a look" Callie instructed as she pointed over to the tall green table.

Madison took her pants off and hopped up on the training room table as Callie approached.

"Mad" Callie said disapprovingly "you cannot skip any more post game treatments. I know you want to get home to Arizona but because you didn't take the time to treat it properly last night the inflammation is so bad that I'm going to have to drain it" she informed.

"Okay" Madison replied knowing that she was in bad shape and should have followed Dr. Torres's instructions on post game rehab.

"Let me call the hospital and check my schedule" Callie replied pulling out her cell phone.

"Can't we just drain it here Doc?" Madison asked.

Callie's head tilted and eyes squinted slightly at Madison's request. "Arizona is at the hospital?" she deduced.

"She said she didn't have to go in because Alex said the babies were fine but she was going to run up there and check on them before running some errands" Madison answered.

After listening to her nurse read her schedule to her over the phone, Callie put her phone back down and started palpating Madison's right knee. Madison winched at the pain as Callie pushed down deeply to feel the bony structure of the joint.

"I'm sorry Mad but we have to do this at the hospital. I want to drain that knee and then get a contrast MRI. There is so much swelling I can barely feel what's going on in there and I want to compare it to last month's MRI" Callie instructed pulling her gloves off and throwing them in the garbage.

"Do you need to see anyone else" Madison asked after climbing off the table and pulling her sweat pants up over her shorts.

"No. I just finished checking Sam's ankle when you got here. Most of the team is already gone. They flew back early this morning, like you should have done" Callie reprimanded.

"Let me grab Sofia and then we can head over to the hospital. I have a couple of hours before I have a surgery" Callie replied as she made some notes in Madison's training file.

Out of the corner of her eye Callie could see Madison was holding her cell phone to her ear waiting for someone to answer but hung up when she didn't get anyone to answer.

"Why do you keep this a secret from Arizona?" Callie asked suddenly then realizing she was overstepping her boundaries.

"I don't want her to worry" Madison answered. "She is already so stressed at work and I don't want anything else on her plate. Her blood pressure was pretty high at our last doctor's appointment so they put her on some medication but she has insisted on working as long as she can so I don't want pile more on top of what she is already dealing with" Madison paused, she looked over at Callie to determine if she should keep going or if she was giving too much information about her wife.

Callie had always tried to remove Arizona from the equation when she was working with Madison, it was her job after all to monitor and treat the athletes on the team but Madison in particular. Last year's FIFA Women's Player of the Year was the captain of the US National team and this year was the best hope the US had for winning a world cup in 16 years. Looking back down at the chart Callie said, "I saw her yesterday when she was leaving and she looked, for lack of a better word, really big."

Madison nodded in agreement. "She saw the prosthesis last week and he said she was doing okay right now on the leg but a few more pounds and she would need to get off the leg and go back to the chair."

"Oh" Callie laughed, "I bet she loved that" she said sarcastically.

"I thought she was going to hit him with a brick" Madison replied laughingly.

"MOM LOOK" Sofia squealed running back into the training room dragging Sam behind her.

"Wow!" Callie replied trying to match Sofia's excitement.

"Auntie Sammie got me my own jersey! It has my name on it and everything. Can I please wear it every day?" Sofia asked already wearing it.

"Every day?" Callie repeated with less enthusiasm. The probability of getting if off of her today was slim to none, "you will have to take if off to get washed Sofia" Callie instructed as Sofia's face fell "but we will see, okay?"

"Okay" Sofia agreed.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to start the crazy drama too early but it's coming..


	4. Chapter 4

"Arizona, please calm down. Take a breath baby" Madison pleaded being pulled into an on-call room. "It's not that big of a deal"

"You are keeping secrets from me!" Arizona shouted. Her hormones were out of control all of the time. "And your keeping them with Callie!" which was the part that Arizona hated even more.

"Honey" Madison tried to console.

"No don't "honey" "baby" or "sweetie" me" Arizona said using her fingers as air quotes. "I have to find out from an intern that my wife is down stairs in Orthopedics having her knee drained and another MRI performed? I am a Doctor Madison Abigail Collins."

Madison swallowed hard. She knew Arizona was upset with her when she used her whole name.

"I can help you" Arizona stopped as soon as the words were out. Hypocrite was the word now floating around in her head. Shaking the memories of past mistakes out of her head she waited for a response.

"Arizona" Madison said calmly, "I am ok. I'm fine. I did not want to worry you. I'm not keeping secrets with Callie, I promise."

Arizona stood across the room with arms folded. This was not the first time she felt like she was being over protected. "I'm pregnant Mad. Women do it every day. I'm not going to break." she argued as she regained her composure.

"I know baby" Madison replied testing the waters, "I just worry about you and the babies. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." She replied walking closer to her wife. "Your blood pressure is already high and your" Madison gulped and pushed the words down quickly.

"I'm what?" Arizona said quickly ready to pick the 2nd fight of the day. "Fat?"

Oh God Madison thought as she searched her brain for the right thing to say. "Not fat honey" she said sweetly prompting one of Arizona's eyebrows to pop up and her lips to purse together. "Just very pregnant" Madison finished in a whisper her face already apologizing for her words. "But extremely beautiful" she added for good measure.

"I hate you so much" Arizona protested trying to fight the smile that wanted to form on her face from seeing her wife try to wiggle out of a very sticky situation.

"Don't say that" Madison replied finally inching up to Arizona and placing her hands on the doctor's shoulders and rubbing her hands down her arms pulling her arms uncrossed and then lacing their fingers together in both hands.

"I don't like it when you keep things from me" Arizona pouted. "I know how much you want me to take it easy, especially after the last OB appointment, but I also know who much this world cup means to you. And if it means a lot to you then it means a lot to me Mad, so if I can't help you at least talk to me about what is going on with you."

"I understand" Madison replied.

"Do you?" Arizona asked.

"Yes baby. I do" Madison answered then leaned in to give her wife an apology kiss.

"Good" Arizona replied just before their lips met. After accepting the apology Arizona pushed Madison away, "now let's go find Callie and see what that MRI says" she said walking past Madison and adding a light smack on the soccer stars butt.

XXXX

"That's not an option" Madison protested.

Arizona reached across the table and grabbed Madison's hand squeezing tightly.

Callie's eyes followed the movement and then quickly looked down towards the MRI scans as she worked to regain her composure. Seeing Arizona with Madison always made her feel a little jealous even though she knew she had no business feeling that way.

"You need to have surgery. I know it's not ideal but you have 4 months until the world cup. If we do the surgery today or tomorrow, there is a possibility you will be back for the second or third game. Maybe the first" Callie added knowing that was a very long shot.

"No" Madison answered quickly.

Callie locked eyes with Arizona, silently pleading for her help in convincing Madison to have the surgery.

"Mad" Arizona sighed breaking eye contact with Callie. Arizona sat back in her chair and pulled Madison's hand into her lap as she placed her other hand on top and began rubbing lovingly.

"If Callie says you need the surgery" Arizona began.

"Do not say another word Arizona" Madison snapped. "It is not going to happen. After the world cup is over is when I will have the surgery. When I am retired from the National team is when I will have the surgery. I will not jeopardize everything that I have worked for that my teammates have worked for because of this inconvenience."

"It is not just an inconvenience Madison. If this get's much worse it can ruin your career before the world cup" Callie argued.

"If Callie says she can get you back in time" Arizona added. "I believe her."

"Madison" Callie said trying to gain the players attention again. "If you continue to play and your knee deteriorates any more you will have to have a replacement and the chances of you playing another game after that is" Callie thought about the statistic she could use, shaking her head "your career will be over."

Madison sat listening to her wife and the doctor. "How much more deterioration?" she asked.

"Since your last MRI you have declined significantly. I can't see you being able to walk much less run much less take a tackle on that knee for another month when we do the next MRI" Callie said frankly.

Madison continued to sit silently and weigh her options. She was one of the oldest players on the National Team and she knew her body was beginning to betray her after years and years of training and abuse. One more world cup was her dream. It was the only trophy she hadn't claimed in her 14 year career and it was so close she could taste it.

Callie could see her struggling with a decision. She looked back over to Arizona who hadn't taken her eyes off of her wife or let go of her hand. Arizona knew that no one would be able to talk Madison into the surgery if she didn't want it and she would support her wife in whatever decision she made.

"What are your plans after the world cup?" Callie asked determined to convince Madison that this surgery was the right thing to do. US Soccer wanted Madison Collins at 100% at the time of the world cup and after comparing all of Madison's MRI for the last 6 months she could tell that if Madison did not have the surgery the probability of her making it through the month long tournament were slim.

Deep in thought, Callie's words echoed through her head before she answered. "I want to play for a couple of years with the Reign and then retire" Madison answered knowing she had just signed a contract extension with the Seattle team for 3 more seasons.

"If you do not have the surgery now, none of that will happen Mad" Callie said slowly. "I can promise you that you will not make it through the world cup. You will have to have a total knee replacement and you will never play professional soccer again."

Arizona could see the change in Madison's demeanor at Callie's promise. "That is not a challenge Madison" she said softly knowing from experience that her wife loved nothing more than a challenge.

"I'll give you guys a minute" Callie said standing from her chair on the opposite side of the table.

"No need. We're leaving" Madison said standing immediately.

"Mad" Arizona breathed.

"No A. It's your day off. It's my day off. We are going to go get something to eat and then I'm taking you to pick out the cribs and everything else we need for the twins" Madison whispered.

"I'll call you" she said turning towards Callie as she pulled Arizona up and led her out of the room by her hand.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it so far? What do you think happens next? Let me hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but here is an update to get this story going again. Where we last left off... Callie gave Madison and Arizona the bad news...

"What are you thinking?" Arizona asked as they stood in the swanky Seattle baby décor store staring at a sea of cribs.

"I don't want to do it" Madison replied stoically.

"It's a lot to take in but we have to do this Madison" Arizona scolded.

"We?" Madison questioned. "I think this should be my decision" she argued. "I know it affects us both but I think this should be my call Arizona" she snapped.

Guilt flooded through Arizona's veins. She had been making most of the decisions when it came to anything regarding their unborn babies from strollers to rocking chairs and developmental toys. She had been wondering if it bothered her wife and now it seemed to boil over in the middle of picking out the cribs. "Okay. You're right. This one is your decision. I'm behind you 100% baby, okay?" Arizona soothed "but you have to decide. "We, you" Arizona corrected, "are running out of time. This is the last big decision that needs to be made."

"Don't you think I know that Arizona. I've waited so long for this and we" Madison said turning to face her wife and use the correct pronoun as she reached for her wife's hand, "we have fought so hard for this. I know it hasn't been easy to get to this moment and we are almost there and now this" Madison swallowed hard. "I don't want to screw this up."

Arizona stood silently searching her wife's beautiful eyes and watched as they filled with tears. One of the reason's they worked so well as a couple was because Madison was always in such control of her emotions. That kind of control was a necessity for her being a professional athlete. But this was an emotion that Arizona hadn't seen much from her devoted wife. She recognized the emotion all too well and she knew that Madison was not used to dealing with this emotion which is why she was losing the battle of controlling it. Seeing the fear in her wife's eyes Arizona pulled her in for a tight hug hoping to comfort her wife in an unusually rare reversal of roles. "We can decide this together my love" Arizona squeezed. "I'll just give you my opinion and then you can decide. Okay baby" Arizona said softly feeling her wife's breathing even out.

"Ok" Madison agreed, "But I don't really need a long discussion. I'm going to count to three and you say what you think and I'll say what I think at the same time and then that will be it okay?"

"Okay" Arizona agreed.

"1 … 2 … 3" Madison counted.

Both women said quickly what they were thinking.

"Did you say elephants?" Madison asked disbelieving her wife's answer.

"How could you have said no so fast?" Arizona replied sadly.

"Elephants?" Madison questioned again.

"They are so cute. They are hand carved and painted and the salesman said they are the only two like them he's ever seen." Arizona whined.

"Cribs? You're talking about cribs? This whole time?" Madison asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Yeah. What else would we be talking about?" Arizona asked.

"The surgery Arizona" Madison replied flatly.

"Oooohhhhhhh" Arizona replied slowly. "That makes more sense"

"Unbelievable" Madison replied dropping Arizona's hand and walking over to the store associate.

Arizona watched as her wife told the store clerk that they wanted the elephant cribs and followed him over to the register to pay and fill out the delivery slip. Arizona slowly walked to join her wife at the register.

"Is there anything else you want?" Madison asked in an indifferent tone.

"Oh my God, are you Mad?" Arizona asked.

"Yea A. I'm a little mad" her wife responded. "What else do you want?" she asked gesturing toward the store. "Pick it out now" Madison threatened "because if I can't play soccer anymore and there isn't any more sponsorship's or apparel deals then there won't be any more hand painted, hand carved eight thousand dollar cribs Arizona. So get what you want now before I can't afford to keep you in the lifestyle you've become accustomed to" Madison said in an irrationally furious tone.

"Okay" Arizona replied calmly taking a step closer to her wife. "I now understand that you are not handling this whole surgery knee thing very well and that you're freaking out a little bit about it and that you're scared. I get that now and it's okay but I'm going to need you to calm down please" Arizona said hoping to calm her wife's temper.

"You are fucking serious?" Madison fired.

Arizona knew Madison had a fiery temper but was rarely on the receiving end of that temper. Arizona stood silently as she thought about her next move. She took on step closer to her challenging wife and reached her hand down into the pocket of her wife's jeans. "I get it. You're pissed at me for not being on the same page with you and I'm sorry that I wasn't. I really am" she whispered as she pulled the keys to their SUV out of Madison's pocket. "I will not allow you talk to me that way Madison and I know you don't mean to say hurtful things to me so I'm going to go home. You take some time and get your mind right before you come home and then we will talk" she said before slowly backing away and leaving her wife standing in the store alone.

A/N: Comments welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this story. I started writing it because I was growing tired of not seeing Arizona have her chance at happiness on the show. That being said, I have always loved Calzona and wanted them to end up together but it doesn't look like the Greys writing staff share my opinion. I have had several PMs and reviews hoping for Callie and Arizona to end up together in this story and just as many hoping that Arizona and Madison stay together. I honestly don't know where this story will go, I think it is way to soon for me to decide. That being said ... good things and bad things will happen and we will see what will happen to our favorite Greys ladies. As always, your comments/opinions/reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

"Thanks so much" Arizona said politely to the delivery men who just finished placing the cribs in the nursery. After walking them out of the home and returning to the nursery to admire the beautiful cribs, Arizona unlocked her phone hoping from a message from her wife. It has been several hours since their fight in the baby store and worry was starting to set in even though she made it clear to her wife that she shouldn't return until she was calm. Arizona instinctively placed a hand on the side of her belly feeling the movement from inside and moved to have a seat in the rocking chair. "Sshhhh" she whispered as she caressed the side of her belly, "Mama will be home soon."

Before she realized she had fallen asleep, Arizona was awoken to the feeling of eyes on her.

"I'm sorry to wake you" Madison said from the door frame.

"Is that all your sorry for?" Arizona asked.

Madison took a deep breath and walked toward her wife dropping to her knees and placing her head on Arizona's lap. "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that. I'm scared and I don't know what to do but I realized I can't do it without you" she said picking her head up to meet their eyes.

"The babies were kicking earlier" Arizona replied softly running her hands through her wife's dark hair. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked gently pushing her wife's head back down on her lap.

"Yes" Madison replied.

"I was dropping Sofia off with Callie and you followed me out of the locker room and into the parking lot" Arizona closed her eyes remembering their encounter. "You said as soon as you saw me you knew you needed to know everything about me" she huffed remembering the pickup line. "It was a good line Mad" she teased.

"It wasn't a line Arizona, it was true." Madison rebutted, "It doesn't matter anyway because it didn't work. You left me standing in the parking lot all alone."

"And then you came to the hospital 3 days later to inform me I that I would eventually go out with you. I said there is no way I would ever go out with an athlete. 5 dates later you told me that you would marry me and I told you that you were crazy and that I would never get married again. On our first anniversary you said that we would have lots of babies and I said we can adopt but that I didn't want to carry" Arizona finished the small recap of their life together. After a few moments of silence she spoke again, "I feel like you are approaching this surgery situation the same way." She could feel Madison's body tense at a verbal reminder of the surgery topic. "It's a viable option babe and I don't want you to dismiss it just because Callie said if you didn't have it you wouldn't play much longer. She's not challenging you or telling you can't do something just to make you try to prove her wrong honey." Arizona said quietly stroking her wife's hair.

They sat in silence as Arizona let her wife think about all of her options until Arizona remembered something her wife said in the baby store. "I married you for many different reasons Madison not because of what you do."

At the sound of her name she looked up to face her wife again.

"I married you because I fell in love with the way you look at me. I married you because you made anything seem possible. I married you because you challenged me in the best of ways and you never looked at me as broken and you never once tried to fix me. That day in the parking lot when you said you needed to know everything about me and I said the only thing you need to know was that I wasn't interested was a lie. As soon as I saw you in that locker room all I wanted to do was leave as fast as possible because I felt it. I felt the butterflies. I was so nervous and I couldn't get away from you fast enough because I didn't think I was ready for what I saw in your eyes." Arizona said softly.

Years of post-crash therapy allowed her to share her feelings easier now than any other time in her life. "I married you because you promised to love and protect me at all costs through the good times and the worst times" Arizona said softly as a tear streamed from her eye. "I promise to love and protect you at all costs through the good times and the bad times baby. You can do whatever you put your mind too, whether that be finding a way to make me fall in love with you and want to do something I never thought I would do again or find a way to play without the surgery or have the surgery and rehab in time to play. I don't know what you are going to do but I will be with you every step of the way. The three of us will always be cheering the loudest for you. No matter what" she said wiping the tear from her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"This cannot be happening right now!" Arizona shouted standing in the stair well of the hospital with Alex and Jo.

"Oh it's happening" Jo replied.

"Where is Mad?" Alex asked quickly.

"At the stadium" Arizona replied doubling over in pain.

"Okay. I got this" Alex said placing a hand on Arizona's lower back and offering his other hand for her to grasp. "Go call Mad" he said pulling his cell phone from his pocket and handing it to his fiancé. "And then page Torres" he instructed.

"Callie?" Jo asked quietly.

"Yes Callie. Someone needs to stay with her till Mad gets here" Alex explained prompting Jo to run down the stairs to find the closest nurses station as she searched his phone for the contact.

"Collins is going to be so pissed when she finds out you were walking up the stairs instead of taking the elevator" Alex said waiting for Arizona to regain her composure from the contraction.

"Don't tell her then" Arizona snipped hostilely.

"Oh man" Alex said laughingly "you're going to be a total bitch in there" he added excitedly.

"Alex" she said sternly not seeing the humor in this situation.

"Let's get you into a wheelchair" he said more sympathetically.

It had been 2 weeks after she and her wife had decided against the knee surgery. They both were working closely with Callie to determine an alternative method of treatment without cutting into Madison's leg. They had compromised on several weeks of specific physical therapy to stabilize and strengthen the muscles around the joint as well as non-load bearing exercises and no physical contact on the soccer pitch. With the biggest tournament of her life just 3 and ½ months away Madison was growing frustrated with being held out of the first US Nation team camp with her fellow teammates and probably wouldn't be released to join them for any preparation matches leading up to the world cup. Callie was determined to keep Madison and her knee as immobile as possible until the very last moment.

"Dr. Torres will have my ass if we push too much" Dante said as Madison tried to work up to a light jog in the pool, "she said to start slow and see how the knee responds."

"Don't worry about Dr. Torres" Madison replied, "I will have your ass if I'm not ready in 8 weeks. Madison had moved up her timeline without consulting with Callie. She wanted to be ready to join her teammates at the last camp before their send off to Canada.

Madison continued with another lap in the pool when her cell phone began to ring. "See who it is" she instructed Dante.

"Alex" he read from the caller id.

Alex? Madison thought. Alex hardly ever called her on the phone. They had become friends from hanging out at Joe's and at hospital functions but he never usually called her if they didn't have plans unless it was regarding Arizona. "Arizona" Madison whispered coming to a stop in the pool. "Give it to me" she said running to the edge of the lap pool reaching for the phone. "Alex?" She answered.

"No. It's Jo" the voice said.

"Hey Jo. What's up?" Madison asked more confused than ever.

"It's Arizona" she said causing Madison's heart to drop into her stomach "you need to come to the hospital now. Her water broke".

Callie waited for the elevator doors to open so she could find Arizona on the maternity floor. Her hands were sweaty and she was nervous. This was a moment she had thought she and Arizona would be having years ago but it didn't work out that way. Arizona had lost the baby and their relationship never recovered from all of the tragic events they suffered in such a short period of time. Now she was going to help her ex-wife until she was replaced by Arizona's current wife. This should have been us Callie thought as the doors finally opened.

The intern almost flew out of the room followed quickly by a flying object that shattered against the wall. "Oh" Callie said out loud. She followed the chards of broken glass and peaked her head into the patient room. "Arizona? Sweetie?" She said calmly as she entered to see Arizona crying with her head in her hands lying in the hospital bed.

"Callie" Arizona said through the tears.

"I'm here" Callie said crossing the room quickly coming to a stop at the edge of the hospital bed.

This scenario was all too familiar for each woman as the feelings came rushing back to both of them. They had been in this situation before many years ago, Arizona lying in a hospital bed and Callie trying to comfort her.

"They took my leg" Arizona cried. "I didn't want them to take it off"

"Honey, you know it would have to come off for this" Callie said softly trying to comfort her, "it's okay. It's for the best." She said rubbing circles on Arizona's hand.

"It's too early" Arizona said with tears pouring down her face.

"Well it won't be in the way now" Callie reasoned.

"No" Arizona gulped. "For the babies, it's too early and Mad isn't here"

Realizing what this outburst was really about Callie was able to comfort her ex a little better, "It's only a couple of weeks early Arizona, you know that's not uncommon for twins" she soothed. "Have you called Madison?" Callie asked.

"Jo did" Arizona answered trying to regain control of her emotions. She never wanted to be in another hospital bed again and yet here she was. She knew this would happen but the feelings of helplessness came flooding back to her as soon as the hospital staff removed her prosthetic leg.

"Okay. Was she at home?" Callie asked trying to gage how much time it would take Madison to get there.

"Ha. Yea right." Arizona replied as the feeling of another contraction came on her quickly.

"Oh. Okay. Okay. Just breath" Callie replied as Arizona squeezed down on her hand. "I have to still be able to do surgery after this Arizona" she teased as the contraction past.

Taking a deep breath, "she went to therapy today at the stadium" Arizona answered.

"Oh really" Callie replied. "She was supposed to do her therapy here at the hospital"

"It's a miracle I was able to keep her on those crutches and wearing that immobilization brace for this long Calliope" Arizona said softly knowing how hard it had been at home for the last couple of weeks. "If we win the world cup you and I should get medals too for putting up with all her shit" Arizona replied.

"I heard that" Callie agreed.

"I hear someone's having a baby" Bailey said entering the room.

Arizona smiled at the small woman's large smile. "There was already one baby named after me in this hospital but I'll take two more" she teased.

"We haven't finalized names yet Bailey so there is still hope" Arizona said jokingly.

"No names?" Callie asked.

"Madison wanted to wait to see what they looked like before deciding. We have it narrowed down to a few names" Arizona answered.

"What they look like?" Bailey said sarcastically. "They look like babies" she said hoping to illicit a smile out of the blonde doctor and succeeding.

"I hope they look like her" Arizona replied softly.

Callie always wanted a tiny Arizona running around and so the thought of her and Madison's children resembling the athlete instead of the doctor was an easier pill to swallow. "Why?" she asked.

Arizona realized she had never shared the reasoning for why she and Madison had chosen to start a family this way, Arizona replied "I figured that blue eyed, blonde haired doctors, were a dime a dozen but she is literally the best in the world at what she does so I wanted our kids to have the chance to have her genetic traits and with the way these two have been kicking lately I say we've definitely succeed. Then I figured I could carry the babies so that we didn't have to wait 25 years for her to stop playing soccer to start trying" she exaggerated. "So we picked a donor that had my traits and used her eggs."

"How many times did you try?" Bailey asked.

"Three" Arizona replied. "Neither of us wanted it to happen this close to the world cup but we ended up getting pregnant on the very last try before having to wait a year."

"Well congratulations. I'm sure that with parents named Mad and Arizona, these precious babies are doomed to have names other than Miranda or Bailey" she teased.

"Thank you Bailey" Arizona answered with a smile as the Chief of Surgery left the room.

Finding themselves alone in the room again and with Callie still holding Arizona's hand, "do you need anything?" she asked.

"Just Mad" Arizona replied honestly. "Callie, can you find out where she is? It's been a while since Jo called" Arizona asked nervously.

"Let's give her a few more minutes to get here okay" Callie countered not wanting to give up any alone time with Arizona. "Then we can start to worry" she said with a smile.

"Callie?" Arizona asked.

"What?" Callie answered feeling self-conscious that maybe Arizona was catching onto her feelings for her.

"I'm supposed to wait for Mad before asking you this but we were talking the other night and I told her that I wanted you to be in the twins life" Arizona said catching Callie somewhat off guard.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You and I have Sofia and very soon Mad and I will have these two little ones. I want the five of us to find a way to be a family. I want Sofia to be close with her step brother and sister" Arizona replied.

"She will be. She is very excited about the babies" Callie said trying to comfort Arizona.

"I want you to be the twin's God mother" Arizona said quickly.

Callie thought about the request.

"Mad wanted it to be Sam" Arizona admitted, "but if anything happens to Madison and me, I want all of our babies to be together."

"Arizona" Callie said softly understanding what Arizona was asking. "If Madison doesn't want that then I can't …" she stopped as Arizona cut her off suddenly with a raised hand.

"I'll worry about Madison okay. This is what I want" Arizona argued.

"Okay" Callie answered.

"Thank you Calliope" Arizona said sweetly just before her eyes widened at the feeling of another contraction sneaking up on her.

20 minutes later Madison finally entered the room. "Where have you been?" Arizona screamed through another contraction.

Callie stood from beside Arizona's hospital bed and walked toward Madison, "I was going to scream at you when I found out that you were at the stadium doing your PT instead of in the hospital like I thought we had agreed on" Callie said looking at Madison hearing Arizona in the background.

"Did you have some place better to Madison? I've been here for over an hour in pain waiting for you and where the hell were you? Probably doing another interview or a photo shoot or worrying about you. What about ME?" Arizona yelled.

"But now I kind of feel sorry for you. I think you will get all the abuse you can handle" Callie said with a smile before patting Madison on her back.

"Oh my God Madison if you don't get over here I will beat you with those crutches" Arizona yelled.

Madison approached her wife slowly, "I'm sorry but I had to stop in the gift shop on the way up. Look what I go A" Madison said with a huge smile as she fumbled through the gift bag while resting the crutches under each arm pit. "There tiny little baby scrubs" she said in a high pitched voice as she held up the navy blue onesie that matched her wife's daily attire.

"I swear to God Madison, I hope you grow up before these babies do. I don't want to feel like I'm raising 4 kids" Arizona snapped.

Madison swallowed hard. "What happened to my beautiful, happy, positive wife who loves me very much?" Madison asked as she got close enough to lean her crutches against the wall and sit in the chair Callie once occupied.

"Her uterus feels like its exploding and she's imagining her vagina being pulled apart birthing your twin babies" Arizona replied squeezing through another contraction. "If you don't get over here and hold my hand I swear to God Madison Collins, that knee will be the least of your problems" Arizona spat.

After several more hours of Arizona threatening bodily harm and causing some by squeezing Madison's hands and arms and even biting into her shoulder once both women were growing physically and mentally exhausted.

"How are we doing in here?" The maternity nurse asked striding into the room.

"Well …" Madison began but was interrupted by her wife.

"Everything is great" Arizona replied in a bubbly voice and a dimpled smile causing Madison to do a double take at the sudden switch of personality.

"Looks like we are getting close" the nurse said after examining Arizona.

"Like 20 minutes close or like 3 hours close because" Madison asked but stopped as Arizona pinched and twisted the skin Madison's arm.

"It's hard to say" the nurse replied with a sympathizing look. "We still have time to take some pain management measures" she offered. "It will take the edge off."

"Thank you but we have a natural birth plan" Arizona replied again with a smile.

"Ok. Let me know if there is anything you need" she said before walking towards the door.

Madison tried to ask for help silently with her eyes but the nurse just smiled and left.

"Are you flirting with the nurse?" Arizona accused seeing the exchange.

"No honey" Madison replied softly leaning in to place a tender kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Do not ever touch me again" Arizona growled causing Madison to back up quickly. "Now give me your hand because I feel another contraaaa" Arizona winced in pain as she reached out for Madison squeezing her hand as tightly as possible.

Another 50 minutes of pain for both women and Madison was breaking down. "Please A. I can't see you in this much pain. Please, let's get the epidural. Please" Madison pleaded.

"This is all your fault; you couldn't make that little speech 2 hours ago? We talked about this Madison and you said 'the drugs can't be good for babies right' " Arizona replied angrily quoting her wife. "I hate you" she said as another contraction took hold.

"NURSE" Madison cried loudly with wide eyes as her wife clamped down on the bones in both of her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry I was so mean" Arizona said quietly wiping a tear from her eye as she held her son.

Madison smiled. She didn't need an apology from her wife for anything she said in the heat of the moment. "Your mommy can be so mean when she's in pain" she said placing a gentle kiss on the little girls head.

"Switch me" Arizona ordered.

After collecting her youngest daughter in her arms, "Do not listen to your mom. She is just mad at me for calling her names while you guys came out of my very private place" Arizona teased Madison in a baby voice.

"Give me a kiss" Madison demanded having yet to sit back down after she traded her wife for her son.

Arizona obliged and placed a loving kiss on Madison's lips. Madison rested her forehead on Arizona's trying to regain control of her emotions. She felt like she had cried more in the last 30 minutes since their perfect babies had been born than she had in the last 34 years. "I love you Arizona" she said softly.

"Oh baby. I love you" Arizona replied before reaching for another kiss.

They sat cooing at their little babies for a few more silent minutes until a squeal came from the doorway.

"Oh my goodness they are so cute" April squealed as she rubbed the head of the baby that Madison was holding.

"What are their names?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Well" Arizona breathed recalling the heated debate she had with her wife over the finalization of the names. "That precious boy is our little Maddox James" Arizona began but was cut off by the oohing from April.

"Maddox" she said in a baby voice rubbing her nose on the tiny head.

Shaking her head at her best friend, "And this is Emma Rose" Arizona finished kissing her daughter on the head.

"Aahhh. Emma Rose you're so beautiful" April said crossing the room quickly to get a good look at the baby girl. "My little boy Harry is going to fall in love with you and you will get married and live happily ever after" April teased.

"Slow down April" Madison warned.

"How did you come up with the names?" Callie asked leaning on the doorframe.

"We finally agreed that I could pick the boy's first name and the girl's middle name and vice versa" Arizona whispered. "So I picked Maddox because I love that name and I wanted it to be close to Madison" she said with a dimpled smile in her wife's direction. "Mad picked James as the middle name"

"After Tim" Callie finished.

Arizona nodded wondering what her brother would say about her new babies.

"And I picked Emma because it was Arizona's favorite girl name and then she picked Rose after my mother" Madison said.

"I love that name. It's so pretty and girly" Arizona said in the direction of her sleeping daughter.

"Let me see these babies" Miranda Bailey said pushing by Callie in the doorway.

"Yep. They look like babies" she announced. "Now what did you decide?" she asked Madison.

After re-telling the story of how their children got their names for Chief Bailey and then again for Amelia and Meredith and then again for Owen and Jackson, Madison and Arizona were finally alone and their new babies were asleep in the nursery while their Arizona got some much needed sleep.

2 days later Arizona was in a wheelchair being pushed out of the hospital with her daughter in her arms while Madison was already loading their son into the car seat in their SUV. "Thank you" Arizona said to the volunteer as they came to a stop at the door where Madison was still leaning in to adjust the car seat.

"Shit" is the word Arizona heard mumbled from the inside of the car. "You got it babe?" She asked sweetly from the curb.

"Why do they make these things so damn complicated?" Madison replied still working on insuring the safety seat was strapped in tightly with her son safely inside. "I think this one is broken" she said growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"Hold Em and let me try" Arizona replied with a slight eye roll.

Madison backed out of the car and turned to face Arizona. She bent down to take her daughter allowing her wife to look inside the car. "Mommy thinks she can do it but I think it's broken" Madison said teasingly to Emma.

"Got it" Arizona said after a few seconds.

"What? No you did not" Madison replied quickly.

"Yeah I did Mad. Give her to me" Arizona said turning to reach for her daughter.

"How did you do that?" Madison asked looking over her wife's shoulder into the car.

"All you have to do is cross the belt through here and then pull the straps and then they cross and snap" Arizona replied placing Emma in her matching car seat.

"Crap. I'm an idiot" Madison replied feeling incompetent.

"No you're not babe." Arizona said lovingly.

"Well you are a doctor" Madison teased turning to place a kiss on her wife's lips. "Wanna take our babies home?" Madison asked.

"Yes please" Arizona replied adding another quick peck.

Madison held the passenger door open for her wife as she climbed inside and immediately turned through the center opening toward the calm babies. "We are going home now love bugs" Arizona said as Madison opened the driver side door and climbed into the SUV.

"You know Callie is going to kill you if you don't start using those crutches again Mad" Arizona warned as Madison adjusted her seat belt.

"I can't carry the babies if I use them" Madison said turning the car on.

"Um hum" Arizona replied as the family began to pull away from the hospital.

"I think we should get a new car" Madison said as she navigated through the streets of Seattle.

"Why? This car is like 2 years old" Arizona replied surprised by the comment.

"We should get something bigger and safer" Madison answered.

"Like what" Arizona asked.

"I don't know, but I know I will worry about you guys and since you will have the babies during the day and be driving them around I think you all should be as safe as possible. Some people are crazy drivers" Madison answered.

"I think this car has an above average safety rating honey" Arizona asked reaching across the console for her wife's hand.

"Perfect. A perfect safety rating is what I'm looking for babe. You guys are precious cargo" Madison replied.

"Geez Mad, what do you want to buy? A tank?" Arizona asked sarcastically.

"Do they sell those to civilians?" Madison answered seriously.

"No Madison" Arizona answered.

"Maybe your dad can get us one" Madison suggested.

"We are not buying a tank Madison Collins. This car is just fine" Arizona replied as they pulled into their driveway.

"Speaking of the Colonel" Madison replied putting the car in park behind the rental care. "Since they left the hospital last night he has been baby proofing the house. I'm not sure what that means but I'm glad I don't have to do it."

"Oh God" Arizona replied wondering what exactly was happening inside her and her wife's home.

After getting both of the babies out of the car Madison and Arizona walked up to the front door, "ready?" Madison asked her wife.

"Yes" Arizona as Madison opened and held the door to allow Arizona to enter.

"Mom, Dad" Arizona called walking into the entry way, "We are home."

"I love it when your mom is here" Madison replied after the smell of home cooking filled the house.

Arizona's mother appeared from the direction of the kitchen to greet the young family. "My sweet sweet grandbabies" the older woman said approaching her daughter. "Hi honey" Barbara said placing a kiss on Arizona' cheek and then Maddox's head. "Oh and isn't she the most beautiful" Barbara replied moving to kiss Emma's head and then Madison's cheek.

"Whatever you are cooking smells amazing Barbara" Madison replied walking toward the kitchen.

"Lasagna" Arizona's nose identified one of her childhood favorites.

"Do you mind?" Madison asked turning toward her mother in law offering her daughter.

"Not in the least bit" Barbara replied happily as she received the baby.

The group arrived in the kitchen. Madison reached for the utensil drawer to find a spoon to sample the remaining homemade tomato sauce that Barbara had simmering.

"What the hell?" Madison said as she pulled on the drawer pull that stopped an inch after opening.

"You're father has baby proofed your kitchen" Barbara said shaking her head.

"He understands that the babies can't stand, walk or open drawers yet right?" Arizona replied watching Madison struggle to pull the drawer open to grab a spoon.

"Yes honey" Barbara said looking at her granddaughter.

"All the bathrooms are done, including your bathroom" Daniel said placing the drill/screwdriver down on the counter as he joined the ladies in the kitchen.

"Great" Arizona mumbled. "Here dad" she said offering her son to her father.

After handing over the baby Arizona walked to Madison who was pulling with all her strength on the drawer. "What the fuck?" Madison whispered looking to her wife for help.

"Push the latch babe" Arizona instructed releasing the safety and opening the drawer.

Madison finally retrieved the spoon she was after before trying to pull out another drawer. "Are they all like this?" She asked in disbelief.

"And the cabinets" Colonel Robbins replied proudly.

"Awesome" Madison replied with a touch of sarcasm. "Thank you sir" she added after receiving her wife's elbow in her side.

A/N: Twins are here! Hope you enjoyed the fluff. World cup is coming up so drama and action to come as well as the introduction of someone from Madison's past. Comments/Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Much later that evening after the twins had been put down and Arizona's parents had gone to bed, Madison walked through her home turning off lights and securing the home for the evening. She quietly walked into the nursery for one last peak at her babies before heading toward her bedroom in search of her wife. The bedroom was illuminated from dim light spilling out of the bathroom. "Hi" Arizona greeted softly as her wife entered the room, "I was hoping you would be up to bed soon."

"You were?" Madison teased as she sat on the edge of the tub facing her wife.

"Wanna join me?" Arizona asked softly raising her bubble covered hand from the water reaching for her wife.

After removing her clothes Madison slid in behind her wife in the tub. Arizona sat back leaning her head against Madison's chest. "This is nice" Arizona moaned rubbing her hands up and down her wife's strong thighs.

"You know what else would be nice" Madison replied latching her mouth onto her wife's neck as her hands slip up Arizona's stomach to her breasts.

Arizona pushed herself back even further into Madison's center and tilted her head to the side to expose her neck to her hungry wife. "Hmm" Arizona hummed, "Mmmmaad" she moaned. "You know we can't. 6 weeks" she replied recalling the doctor's instructions.

"Then stop pushing your ass against me A" Madison replied kissing her way up and down her wife's neck onto her shoulder.

"My boobs are so sensitive and kind of sore" Arizona said placing her hands on top of her wife's.

"And giant" Madison replied releasing her hold and wrapping her arms around her wife pulling her close.

"Stop" Arizona grinned, "I can't wait until everything returns to the regular size" she said looking down at her tummy.

"I think you're beautiful" Madison replied placing a gentle kiss behind her wife's left ear.

The couple sat peacefully in an easy silence as they played with each other's hands and fingers. "I'm going to miss you" Arizona whispered.

"We will get to spend more time together than you think babe" Madison replied. "We usually get an off day between games and can spend those with our family."

"Are you nervous?" Arizona asked.

"I don't think I'm nervous. It's more like an anxious feeling. Like I just want to get there and play. I've been waiting for this for four years." Madison tried to explain.

"You ready to get out? Water's getting cold, and your fingers are wrinkly" Arizona teased. After Madison nodded in agreement Arizona pushed herself out of the tub and sat on the side. "Who do you play first?" she asked as she reached for her robe and prosthetic sleeve.

"We are in Group B with Mexico and New Zealand and England who we play first" Madison answered hoping her wife wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Oh really. You didn't think to tell me that before right now?" Arizona asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Arizona, I told you that months ago" Madison replied.

Arizona stood looking at Madison through her reflection in the mirror trying to think back. "When?" she asked.

"I called you after the draw. You were in surgery" Madison said quickly as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"Oh that's right. I remember now. I had my hands wrist deep in a woman's uterus and I was barely paying attention to you and you kept on rambling and rambling" Arizona replied recalling the conversation she thought was weird at the time.

"But I did tell you" Madison responded with a smile. "Seriously Arizona, its fine. I haven't seen or spoken to her in over a year."

"Oh don't worry baby. I remember the last time you saw her. I remember finding the two of you all cozy in that bar." Arizona replied walking slowly toward her wife.

"We were just remembering old times" Madison said after a hard swallow as her wife leaned in close brushing her ear with her lips.

"I know baby" Arizona breathed. "And I know how you love to sit around and remember old times" Arizona added with a soft lick of Madison's ear lobe. "So I hope you have good memories of this" Arizona breathed as she grabbed her wife's hands and lead her into her robe and through her folds. "Because if you ever want this again you better stay away from that manipulative little bi"

The sound of crying over the baby monitor was perfect timing for Arizona as she pushed her wife's hand down and turned quickly. "Move your sweet ass Mad. Babies are crying" she said over her shoulder at her wife who was as still as a statue.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've still been getting a lot of comments about this being Calzona or AZ and OC. I totally understand if people don't want to read because it doesn't currently have Callie and Arizona together and I have an idea of where this is headed but I haven't committed to it yet. I think that AZ deserves her own happiness for a while but that is just me. Hope you enjoy the next installment:

5 weeks later everything in the Robbins-Collins household was going perfectly. Maddox and Emma were settled into their routine. The late night feedings with Sofia were a piece of cake compared to these two but they were managing the best they could. Madison had been training hard to get back on track for the world cup. It had gone so well that Callie had released her to travel to LA where the US National team was preparing for the international tournament that was now just 4 weeks away.

"Okay kiddos. I need you to listen up" Madison said softly after she placed Emma in her big brother Maddox's crib. "I have to go away for a while which means your mommy will have to take care of you two all by herself, so I need you to go easy on her ok" she said hoping for some acknowledgement of understanding from the newborns but instead Emma was captivated by the light reflecting off the overhead mobile and Maddox was more interested in bending and kicking his legs. She stood watching their twin babies silently reflecting on the last 6 weeks. "I wish you were older" Madison said softly as she leaned over the crib to rub her daughter's belly softly. "Don't get me wrong you are very cute and adorable and your mommy wishes you could stay babies forever but I wish you were old enough to understand what is about to happen. I hope one day you can say you were proud of me, proud of what I accomplished. It's easy to be proud of your mommy. She's so smart and she saves babies and I'm incredibly proud and fortunate to be married to such an amazing woman. I hope one day I can make you as proud me as I know you will be of her." Madison sighed leaning down on the railing of the crib and resting her chin on the rail.

"You know pretty soon I'm going to have tons of time to spend with you guys and I've been thinking about what we can do. I know it's a little early but I can already tell you both are going to be amazing soccer players."

Arizona covered her mouth to hide her giggles as she eaves dropped on her unsuspecting wife from the entry of the baby's room.

"Honestly I'm not sure what happens next, I guess pretty soon you will start crawling and then walking. I can't wait until you take your first steps. Then you will probably start to get some teeth and then when they fall out the tooth fairy can come. Don't even get me started on Santa because I can't even wait until Santa comes. I'll teach you how to ride a bike and I'll help you up when you fall down but we'll let your mommy fix up your cuts and stuff. She fixes mine so she's pretty good at that" Madison rambled as she reached forward offering her finger to Emma who latched on with her whole hand.

Arizona's hand moved from covering her mouth to covering her heart as she listened to her wife speak to their children.

"Wow, I guess I didn't realize until right now just how much I'm going to miss you" Madison said with a deep breath.

"And we will miss you too" Arizona replied walking slowly into the room.

"I can't believe I'm leaving you with two newborns" Madison said as Arizona bent down to pick Emma up.

"We will be fine. Tell mama that we will be fine" Arizona whispered to their baby.

"I'm gonna miss my girls so much" Madison said wrapping them both up in a giant hug.

"Are you all packed?" Arizona asked resting her head on Madison's shoulder.

"Almost" Madison replied releasing the hug.

Madison turned to return to her bedroom to complete her task of packing her suite case. Arizona followed with Emma in her arms.

Arizona watched as her wife threw the last few items into her suitcase before zipping it up.

"I miss those beautiful blue eyes already" Madison said to both her wife and her daughter.

"What about me and Maddox?" Sofia asked entering the room, "Will you miss us too?"

"Of course I will miss Maddox" Madison replied bending down to Sofia's level, "but I will miss you most of all" she said putting a finger under Sofia's chin to meet their eyes.

"Really?" Sofia asked.

"Of course sweetie. I need you to take care of these three for me okay?" she whispered.

Sofia nodded in agreement knowing her assignment. "I will give them kisses and hugs everyday" she replied after hearing Madison say that repeatedly to her and the babies since they have been home. "Mama too" she added.

"Mama most of all" Madison agreed.

Arizona's eyes watered listening to their exchange. "Sofia baby, can you pull the railing down on Maddox's crib and bring him in here please? It's almost time to feed them" Arizona asked. Sofia nodded and left the room quickly to do what her mama asked her. Arizona crossed their bedroom to place Emma in her bassinet before returning to her wife.

"Come here" Arizona requested. "I love you so much" Arizona said pulling Madison in for a hug and wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Play hard. Be careful" she emphasized. "Take care of yourself and try not to worry too much about us."

Madison squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she listened carefully to her wife's instructions. "I will call you every day" Madison replied as she buried her face into Arizona's neck.

"We can Skype at night sometimes too so you can see the babies" Arizona replied. Arizona began to release the hug as she felt Madison tighten her hold. "Oh honey" Arizona whispered. "We are so proud of you. We are so proud of everything you have accomplished and all of your hard work" Arizona said pulling back to look at Madison's beautiful green eyes, the same eyes her son had. "We will see you in Canada in 2 weeks, okay?"

"Go win this thing" Arizona instructed before giving Madison a goodbye kiss to remember.

xxx

It had only been 3 days since Madison had left to join the National team and Arizona was barely holding it together.

"What do you want to do tonight baby?" Callie asked Sofia picking her up from school.

"I think we should go help mama" Sofia said seriously. She had been keeping a very close eye on her mama just the way that Madison had asked her before she left.

"Why is that babe?" Callie asked.

"She looks tired all the time and maybe a little sad" Sofia replied softly.

Callie's heart broke a little bit at her daughter's confession. She hadn't seen her ex-wife for longer than 5 minutes since she had the babies. Since Arizona was on maternity leave she only saw her when she would pick Sofia up from Arizona's house.

"Why is she sad?" Callie asked.

"Babies are hard work" Sofia replied honestly.

Callie nodded in agreement and decided that Sofia was right. She should go and check on Arizona and the twins.


	11. Chapter 11

After picking up Arizona's favorite Chinese take-out, Callie and Sofia were walking up the steps of Madison and Arizona's Seattle home. Sofia reached up to ring the bell after trying the door which was locked. When Sofia was expected to be dropped off the door was usually unlocked but tonight Arizona was not expecting any company. Hearing the door bell, she placed Maddox down in his crib. "I'll be right back baby" she whispered after just feeding Emma and getting her to fall asleep.

Arizona walked down the stairs quickly hoping that the visitor wouldn't ring the bell twice and risk waking the sleeping baby. "Hey?" she said opening the door to see Callie and Sofia.

"Hi!" Sofia exclaimed. She was excited to surprise her mama. "We came to help you with the babies" she said pushing herself past her mama and running up the stair case.

"Be quiet please Sofia Robbin" Arizona called out watching her bounce up the stairs, "Emma just went to sleep."

"Hi" she said turning back to Callie who was still standing on the door step. "Come in" she invited.

"I asked Sofia what she wanted to do tonight and she told me you had been upset lately because two babies were hard work so she suggested we help you out tonight" Callie explained. "I hope that's okay?"

"No. It's awesome" Arizona greeted with a smile. She was very happy to have the opportunity to have a conversation with a grown up.

"I brought your favorite" Callie said holding up the bag of food. "I mean I hope it's still your favorite" she asked.

"Yes Callie, it's still my favorite. Thank you" Arizona replied walking them toward the kitchen.

"I was just about to feed Maddox" Arizona said listening for crying coming from the upstairs, "but it sounds like he is consumed with his big sister's presence."

"Do you need some help?" Callie asked eagerly.

"Sure" Arizona replied seeing the excitement in Callie's face. Arizona opened the fridge to take stock of how much breast milk she had, not enough she thought. "You do that and I'll pump." she said leading Callie out of the kitchen and up the stair case.

Arriving in the nursery the two doctors stopped to take a mental photo of the scene playing out in front of them. Sofia was kneeling on the floor with baby Maddox lying in her lap staring back up at his sister. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"She is amazing with them" Arizona replied placing one hand on her heart. Arizona's heart panged at the memory that flooded her mind. When she lost her and Callie's baby all those years ago she watched Callie's heart break in front of her. It was going to be the issue that pushed everything over the top when Arizona said she wasn't ready to have another baby and then wasn't ready to find a surrogate. Now faced with the scene that could have been theirs if Callie wouldn't have given up on their marriage Arizona couldn't fight back her emotions. "I'm going to go pump if you want to feed him" she said towards Callie not wanting to my eye contact with her.

"Okay" Callie agreed walking into the room towards the tiny infant bottle in hand.

A few hours later the Chinese food had been eaten, two babies had been bathed, fed again, changed and put down for a couple of hours with an 8 year guarding their room insisting on making a pallet on the floor. "I can take her home" Callie offered.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Arizona countered. "I would love some grown up interaction"

"Sure" Callie replied with a laugh.

The two women headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Arizona was pouring a glass of white for herself and a glass of red for Callie.

"Thank you" Callie replied taking the glass from Arizona.

"Thank you" Arizona said placing the glass to her lips. "Oh God, I can't remember the last time I had a glass of wine" she replied tasting the flavor on her lips. "I forgot how much I loved you" she said directly to the glass.

"Your babies are beautiful" Callie said quietly.

"Thank you" Arizona replied "I think they look so much like Mad."

"I always wanted a tiny little Arizona" Callie admitted.

"Really?" Arizona asked.

"Yes. Oh my God. The blue eyes and blonde hair and that cute dimpled smile" Callie replied quickly, "who doesn't want that?" she added.

A moment of silence filled their air between them as each sipped from their beverage.

"How is Dan?" Arizona asked out of the blue.

"Um. He's good. He's been back to work for a while now but only on desk duty. It was really hard for him to understand and admit to himself that he would never be cleared for street duty" Callie answered.

"It really is amazing what you and Derek were able to do" Arizona complimented proudly.

"Yeah" Callie said retreating within her own mind for a few minutes to remember Derek while Arizona did the same.

"I don't know how Meredith did it. I don't know how she got through all of that" Arizona said taking a large sip. "I couldn't imagine losing Madison" Arizona whispered mostly to herself.

Both women sat in reflection of their lost friend and everything they had all been through together.

Looking for a change in subject, "Are you seeing anyone?" Arizona asked suddenly.

Callie gulped down her last sip of wine caught off guard by Arizona's surprising question.

"Uh" Callie managed to squeak out but was interrupted by Arizona's phone ringing. She could see a photo pop up on the screen of Madison holding both of their babies.

Arizona picked up the phone "Hi" she said sweetly. "Yes there are sleeping. Callie and Sofia came over to help me with them because I was a little worn out so they helped me feed and bath them and now Sofia is asleep on the floor in the nursery and Callie and I are having a glass of wine" Arizona replied making eye contact with Callie. "Ok. Hold on" Arizona said placing the phone down on the counter and putting it on speaker.

"Okay, you're on speaker" Arizona said.

"Hi Callie" Madison said from the phone.

"Hi" Callie replied leaning in towards the phone.

"Thank you for being there and helping Arizona" Madison said gratefully. "Thank Sofia for me too" Madison added. "Maybe I will pick her up a present"

"Mad, Do not get her another soccer jersey" Arizona ordered. "We can barely keep her out of last one"

"That was from Sam" Madison replied.

"I never believed that Madison. Do not get another one" Arizona argued.

"What about a puppy?" Madison said quickly.

"Excuse me, what?" Callie replied almost choking on her wine.

"That is a horrible idea" Arizona replied.

"Why? I've been thinking about it for a few days and I think it's a good idea. Who doesn't love a puppy?" Madison asked.

"You've been thinking about it for a few days?" Arizona repeated. "A few days?"

"Uh, yes?" Madison replied not so sure of her suggestion anymore. "Callie?" Madison asked looking for an ally.

"No, Mad I can already tell you that Callie and her vagina vote no" Arizona teased causing Callie to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, what?" Madison asked confusedly.

"Nothing" Arizona replied laughingly.

"How about we table that topic for a while" Callie offered the truce. "And no one says the word puppy to the tiny human" she added. "Arizona?" Callie asked her opinion.

"Sing it" she said loudly.

"Fine" Madison said disappointedly. "How are my babies?" she asked changing the subject.

"Perfect" Arizona cooed. "They miss you"

"How do you know?" Madison asked.

"They are looking for you" Arizona replied softly. "When I'm holding Emma, Maddox is wondering where the other person is. I can see the disappointment in his eyes when you don't scoop him up."

Callie felt like she was intruding upon a private moment as she picked up her glass and brought it to her lips.

"I miss them too. And I miss you. Like a lot. How are you doing? Are you all good … down there?" Madison said emphasizing the last part. "Is Callie still there? "She asked when she didn't receive an answer from her very embarrassed wife.

"Yes" Callie answered uncomfortably.

"Sorry" Madison replied. "I've got to go, I just wanted to call and say hi. Maybe tomorrow night we can Skype?" she asked.

"Yes baby" Arizona agreed. "Take care of yourself Mad" Arizona instructed.

"And your knee" Callie added.

"Yes Doc" Madison's reply was directed toward Callie.

"Take care of my babies. I love you A. I'll see you soon" Madison said quickly.

"I love you" Arizona added before they exchanged goodbyes.

"A puppy?" Callie asked.

"She can be impulsive" Arizona replied. "It's one of the things that I appreciate about her" Arizona admitted, "after the crash I thought I would have to plan out everything in my life in advance because of my limitations but Madison helped me to be confident again."

Callie sat quietly listening to every word out of Arizona's mouth.

Arizona took a deep breath and released a very deep exhale, "I was out of control for the longest time after the crash Callie. I was a horribly miserable person and I was the worst to you and I think it was because at the time I thought you were the one who amputated my leg and that you deserved to live with the consequences of those actions" Arizona took another deep breath. "That was just a bunch of crap though. I blamed everyone for what happened to me when it was no one's fault. I took all my anger of losing my leg and all the anger of losing Mark and all the anger of feeling like I didn't deserve this to happen to me out on you for years. I treated you horribly. I cheated. I broke our vows and you still gave me another chance" Arizona said fighting back the tears of guilt. "I thought that after we tried again that things were getting better and I was starting to feel more and more like me or what I thought I was before the crash but then we lost the baby" the tears were impossible to hold back now.

"Arizona" Callie tried to comfort her while she was barely holding on to her own emotions.

"Why didn't we try harder?" Arizona asked suddenly taking a large gulp of wine looking for some added liquid courage. "In our marriage, why did you give up?"

Callie froze. It was a question she had been asking herself for years and now Arizona was the one doing the asking and she still didn't have an answer.

"Was it that hard to try?" Arizona asked.

"It seemed that way at the time" Callie replied "I don't know Arizona. I was so angry because I felt like I had given you everything you needed to get better after the crash. I felt like I was there for you and allowed you to take your anger and sadness out on me and then you seemed better and then we lost the baby and then we discussed the possibility of a surrogate and then all of a sudden Hermann came along and you were focused on nothing but work and then didn't want to have another baby and I felt like you just decided not to give me what I wanted like you just decided to punish me again." Callie finished as Arizona sat listening carefully.

"I wish I wouldn't have walked out of that room" Callie said referring to the day at the therapist office. "I'll admit that for a little while I did feel better. I felt relieved that I didn't have to deal with any of our life together anymore, I felt relieved that all I had to worry about was me and Sofia of course but that started to get lonely. Then I thought, I was ready to start dating again and that went okay but it just wasn't the same. It never felt right and eventually I started to miss you but it was too late because I had said some mean things to you that I wish I could take back and you know me and my pride" Callie said just before draining the rest of her wine glass. "Then you met Madison."

"Is it weird for you to work so closely with my wife?" Arizona asked feeling extremely buzzed.

"It's so weird" Callie said with a hearty laugh. "It's even weirder that I've seen your wife in the locker room in her underwear almost naked."

"How is that weird? Isn't that where they are supposed to be in their underwear?" Arizona asked not following with Callie was saying.

"It's weird that I think she has an amazing body" Callie admitted.

"She does have an amazing body so that's not weird" Arizona said proudly.

"I thought she was hot when I first met her" Callie admitted.

"She is hot." Arizona said proudly.

"I may have used her for inspiration once or twice" Callie winced as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"That's weird" Arizona announced.

"That was way before you two started dating" Callie said trying to recover from her over share.

Arizona sat contemplating Callie's words for a few seconds before deciding, "Nope. Still weird."

Desperately wanting a change of subject Callie realized she had never met anyone in Madison's family. "What is her family like?" she asked Arizona.

"Well her mother passed away last year" Arizona replied.

"I heard that" Callie confirmed.

"She was a very sweet lovely woman. Her father is just like my dad. A military man of few words. He is still living in Washington where Mad and Madden grew up. I don't think he will make the trip to Canada but Madden and his wife and their kids will be there" Arizona confirmed.

"Ah, the twin brother" Callie said. "I've heard a lot about him from Sam."

Arizona giggled, "Sam has a total crush on Madden and has for years. Mad told me when they were in college together that Sam would follow him around like a love sick puppy dog. He and his wife, Jaime, are both great people.

Callie took the liberty of refilling her wine glass and empting the bottle of red. Arizona took the remainder of her 3rd glass of wine into the living room and plopped down on the sofa glass in hand. Callie followed taking a seat on the sofa next to her ex-wife.

"Do you think Mad will make it through this tournament on her knee?" Arizona asked. "I need you to tell me the truth Callie. What should I be prepared for here?"

"Honestly Arizona, I don't know. Two months ago I would never have imagined that she would be where she is currently without immediate surgery. I wish I had a better answer for you but it seems like if she is lucky and doesn't take any hard tackles and takes care of herself and attends all treatments maybe she can do it. I don't really know" Callie answered honestly.

"Her ex-girlfriend will be there" Arizona said quickly her mind now floating through many different thoughts due to the effects of the alcohol.

"What?" Callie questioned.

"She plays for England's national team" Arizona said lifting the glass to her lips. "Of course she's blonde and gorgeous and has two legs."

"Oh my God Arizona, stop" Callie said trying to hold back her laughter.

"What. She is. She does. We've met a couple of times and I don't like her" Arizona admitted.

"What's her name?" Callie asked opening up the browser on her cell phone.

"Kate Sterling" Arizona answered.

Callie typed the name into her google browser and waited to see the image pop up.

"Wow. Your right" Callie said showing her phone to Arizona. "She does have two legs" Callie teased.

"Calliope" Arizona whined.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Arizona" Callie tried to comfort.

"Why? Because we are married?" Arizona asked.

The room was once again filled with an awkwardness that neither woman knew how to ease.

A/N: Thank for reading. Comments/Reviews welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

"Call your wife?" Sam asked sitting down next to her best friend on the airplane.

"I left a message" Madison replied, "hopefully she was getting some sleep."

"I can't believe this is happening" Sam said giddy with excitement.

"I just need it to start. I'm tired of the waiting." Madison replied scrolling through her phone.

"Hold on. Was that a text from Kate?" Sam asked reaching for Madison's phone.

"Stop Sam" Madison replied pushing Sam's hand away from her.

"Let me see" Sam demanded continuing to hand fight for the device.

"Samantha" Madison said loudly causing their teammates to turn and look at the friends.

Sam smiled at their friends and returned her hands to her lap.

Madison quickly reached for her ear buds and placed them in her ear signaling her friend that she did not want to talk. She slid the phone in her jacket pocket and turned her head to look out of the window as the plane began to push away from the gate.

An hour into the flight was Sam's limit. She reached over to her sleeping friend and pulled the bud out of her ear quickly.

"Seriously?" Madison asked turning her head toward her friend.

"How long have you been talking to Kate?" Sam asked in a serious tone.

"She texted me a couple times last week. No big deal." Madison whispered quickly.

"Oh. So if it's not a big deal I'm positive you told your wife about it" Sam replied with a raised eyebrow.

Madison reached for her headphone once again but was surprised when Sam beat her to the attachment and pulled it out of her other ear and phone in one quick pull before tossing it down the isle of the plane.

"You're an asshole" Madison replied in response to her friend's action.

"Maybe but I don't care" Sam said twisting in her seat to face Madison. "I don't know what is going on and maybe it is nothing, maybe it is not a big deal, maybe you are about to make a huge mistake" Sam said seeing Madison roll her eyes. "Maybe you're not but you're being very secretive and a bit rude If I'm being honest" Sam replied crossing her arms.

"Rude? You snooped through my phone. You through my headphones down the isle of the plane. You are being rude and nosey" Madison replied.

"You're hiding something" Sam countered quickly.

Squinting her eyes tightly and shaking her head, "I'm not hiding anything" Madison denied.

"I've known you for years Madison. I know you better than anyone other than Madden. I dare to say I know you better than Arizona does and I know that whatever those messages say is something that you are uncomfortable with because you are hiding it. You tell me everything and you have been in contact with your ex-fiancé for a week and you have not said anything to me about it. You are guilty of something. Spill Mad" Sam instructed.

xxx

Arizona was packing some last minute items in her room when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey. Come in" Arizona invited Amelia and Zola. "Sofia, Zola is here" she said loudly to her oldest daughter.

"Z! Come see the babies" Sofia called down from the balcony.

"It's okay" Arizona granted permission as Zola ran upstairs to see the little babies.

Amelia pulled in Zola's suitcase. "Where does this … ohh" she said seeing all the bags and suitcases piling up in the hallway.

"It's a month long tournament. Hopefully" Arizona replied. She had starting feel the nerves build up inside her as the tournament approached.

"All changed and ready to fly" April said walking down with Maddox followed by Callie who held Emma. Sofia and Zola were hot on their heels.

"There are so many children" Amelia whispered.

"Four of them and three of us" Arizona countered, "I like our chances. The two big ones are harmless" she teased.

"How are we getting there?" April asked seeing the stack of luggage growing as Arizona added another bag to the pile.

"Someone is picking us up" Arizona replied from the kitchen placing several bottles of breast milk in the babies carry on.

Minutes later a large SUV pulled up outside of the home and a familiar man got out of the driver's door and walked quickly up to the house. The front door was still open from when Amelia arrived so he knocked on the door frame to get the ladies attention.

"Ben?" Callie asked turning to see him standing there.

"Dr. Torres" he greeted. "Ma'am he said in Arizona's general direction. Mad asked me to pick you up and escort you to the airport" he said very gentlemanly.

"Thank you Ben" Arizona replied.

"I'll start with the bags" he said wide eyed looking at all the luggage.

"Sofia and Zola will you help Ben please" Callie asked.

"Okay" Sofia replied hopping off the bottom stair and grabbing a bag she could handle as Zola followed her lead.

"Who is Ben?" April asked.

"He works for the Reign. He is one of the player assistants" Arizona replied now furiously packing last minute things.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked walking up to Arizona and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Fine" Arizona said quickly before walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

She needed a moment to collect herself. She leaned against the door and took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm her emotions. Arizona pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and dialed her voicemail to retrieve a kept message. Mad and the US National team were already in the air flying to Canada so Arizona knew she wouldn't be able to speak to her wife right now but listening to the message she saved would have to do. She pressed the phone to her ear and listened.

"Hey baby. I know it's early and you're probably feeding the babies but we are about to take off and I just wanted to call and tell you how much I love you. I can't wait to see you and Maddox and Emma and Sofia when you get here. I've missed you all so much Arizona. Please know that you and our babies are the most important things in my life and I wouldn't be where I am now without your love and support. I know I can never repay you for all the happiness you have given to me these last 3 years but I will spend the rest of my life trying. There is one thing I have to do first. This really hot blonde told me to go out and win this tournament and you know how I can't resist blondes. After that, I'm all yours. I'm sorry I missed you baby but I will see you soon. Kiss the kids for me. I love you."

Arizona closed her phone and took a deep breath. She turned and opened the door and saw several pairs of eyes waiting on her. "Who's ready to win the world cup?" she asked eliciting cheers from both soccer loving 8 year olds.

Xxx

"It's nothing Sam really" Madison answered.

"I know Kate and it's not nothing. She doesn't do nothing. What do the messages say?" Sam asked again.

"Just that she would like to have dinner and catch up" Madison replied softly.

"Really? Why do I not believe you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Sam. I'm not going to cheat on Arizona" Madison said quickly.

"Cheat on Arizona?" Sam questioned. "Cheat on Arizona" she said slowly as she thought about the statement.

"Just drop it okay" Madison ordered.

Sam turned back in her seat and rested her head back and closed her eyes. Madison did the same hoping the interrogation had come to an end. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes slowly hearing her best friend's voice again.

"The woman who you followed to another country. The woman who you gave up your family for. The woman who turned you into an idiot and a jerk and someone who I did not want to be friends with and then left you the day before you were going to marry her, which by the way was the best thing she ever did for you" Sam said quickly before taking a breath. "The woman who seems to leave destruction and devastation in her wake has contacted you after years. How many years?" Sam asked.

"A little over 2 years since I saw her right before Arizona and I got married. " Madison replied looking at the ceiling of the plane while listening to her friend.

"2 years" Sam repeated. "I don't know why you can't let this go. She is a bitch" Sam said loudly drawing the attention of nearby passengers.

"Seriously Mad. Why can't you let this go?" Sam asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Arizona had finally begun to relax after the nerve wracking plane ride. It wasn't her first since the plane crash that led to the amputation of her left leg but it never seemed to get easier. The kids were entertained for the entire flight playing video games and watching TV and because it wasn't a commercial flight they didn't have to keep it down. Now that her feet were back on the ground and the next plane ride was a month away she was able to breathe again.

"LOOK" Sofia said loudly pulling everyone out of their silent sightseeing. She pointed to a large bus that was royal blue but contained splashes of red and white. "Mad's picture is on the side of that bus!" she said pointing out the player's action photo on the US National Team bus.

"Pretty cool huh" Callie answered her daughter. Even though Callie still had underlying feelings for Arizona, she was grateful that Madison was in their lives. She had given Sofia a dream different than that of growing up to be a doctor. She had shown Sofia that girls can do anything that boys can do and she loved that Sofia was the best player on her soccer team. It always helped that she got private lessons from the best player in the world whenever she wanted them.

They finally made it into the hotel and were done checking in and about to head to their collective rooms, "Looks like the team is just about to be dismissed from the Grand Ballroom" Ben said scrolling through the team schedule. Madison had requested that he travel with her family during their time in Canada to make sure no one had to worry about where to go and how to get there.

"Excuse me, which direction is the Grand Ballroom?" Arizona asked the concierge. "I'm going to take the kids down to the ballroom, you guys are welcome to come if you want" Arizona said to the group.

"I'm headed that way. I need to check in with the head trainer" Callie answered.

"I'm in" April said happily.

"Sofia honey, grab Zola's hand" Arizona replied as she pushed the twin's stroller in the direction of the Grand Ballroom. They arrived just as the team was being dismissed.

Sofia waived at her idols as she walked by them. Some of them knew her by name and all of them knew her face.

"Sofia!" Sam yelled coming out of the team meeting. The group of women and children stopped as the players continued to file out. Callie bent down and kissed her daughter on the head, "listen to mama" she instructed. "I'll find you later" she said to Arizona before disappearing into the room.

"Auntie Sammie" Sofia called back excited to see her friend as she jumped into the players arms. "This is my best friend Zola and that is Emma and Maddox. They are twins but not twins that look exactly alike" she sped through.

"That is so awesome Sofia" Sam said hugging the girl. "I am so glad you're here. You are going to be extra good luck for us."

"I want us to win so bad" Sofia replied.

"Oh me too" Sam replied, "Hey did you and Zola know that this hotel has a candy store?" Sam asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Geez Samantha, how old are you?" Madison asked from behind finally walking out of the team meeting.

"Hi sweetie" Madison greeted with a kiss on Sofia's cheek. Sofia wrapped her arms around Madison's neck and pulled her in for a hug. "I took care of mama and the babies" she whispered in Madison's ear. She had been dying to tell her what a good job she had done of looking after everyone the way she had been asked. "I know sweet heart. You did awesome" Madison replied meeting eyes with Arizona who was standing behind the twin's stroller.

Madison made her way directly to her wife. "Hi" Madison said pulling the blonde in for a tight hug. Arizona exhaled finally feeling safer than she had in weeks now that she was back with Madison.

"Hi" Arizona whispered in the ear. "I've miss you so much" she added.

"Oh my God I could gobble them up" Sam said finally seeing the sleeping babies. "Those are not your kids Mad" she teased, "They are way too cute to belong to you."

"Do not wake up those babies Sam" Madison warned.

"Hey be nice" Arizona scolded slapping her wife playfully on the shoulder. "This is Maddox and this is Emma" she said pointing to the sleeping babies.

By now the rest of the team had circled around the babies and it was going to be impossible for them to continue to sleep.

"Do you have meetings tonight? Or practice or something?" Arizona asked as the babies were being passed around from player to player.

"No. We are finished for the night" Madison replied locking eyes with her wife.

"I thought we could have some alone time. Maybe the twins can hang out with April and Sofia and Zola could be with Callie?" Arizona suggested before placing a kiss on Madison's lips.

"Yes ma'am" Madison replied quickly with a raised eyebrow "but I have something to show you first."

After greeting all the players and getting lots of oohs and awes the twins, Sofia, Zola, April and Arizona followed Madison up to her hotel room.

"Madison Abigail Collins where did you get all this?" Arizona asked in awe of the room filled with shoes, jerseys, banners and soccer balls big and small.

"Sponsors" she replied with a shoulder shrug. "Look at these Arizona" she wined pulling out two pairs of tiny Nike soccer cleats.

"Oh my god those are precious" April said melting at the site of the tiny shoes.

"And these" Madison replied holding up two infant Collin's Jersey.

"No" April said in disbelief of how cute the twins would be decked out in their team USA apparel.

"You're a monster" Arizona replied sarcastically. "These kids are going to be tiny little versions of you"

"Would that be so bad?" Madison replied digging through more clothes stacked on one of the bed. "One for Sofia" she said holding up the White Jersey. "One for Zola. One for April" Madison said handing each their own USA jersey. April squealed with excitement holding hers up to her chest. "And one for mama" Madison said pulling the final jersey out and holding it out for Arizona.

Unable to hold back her smile any longer, Arizona reached for the jersey and turned it around to see the name and number on the back. An overwhelming sense of pride flooded over her seeing the name Collins underneath a small logo of the United States of America flag. She hadn't been to a tournament of this magnitude before and it finally hit her. The reason that Madison took all of this so seriously, the reason she was willing to sacrifice her body for this sport and for her teammates. It wasn't just a game anymore. Her wife was representing their country just like her brother represented their country and she couldn't be more proud to be married to her wife in that moment.

"Sofia" Madison called digging through boxes stacked in the corner of the room.

Sofia's eyes lit up as she approached her step-mom. "Wow" Sofia squealed in amazement. "I wanted to say thank you for all of your hard work helping your mama and your brother and sister while I was away" Madison said handing the soccer boots to the child. "These are just like the boots Aunt Sammie and I wear when we play. I got your name and your number stitched on them, see" Madison said as Sofia delicately turned the shoes in her hands.

"They are so cool" Sofia said. "Thank you" she added throwing her arms around her step-mom.

A few hours later Madison and Arizona found themselves with much needed alone time. After Arizona and the kids had arrived at the hotel and settled in she and Madison took the chance to get away while April stayed with the twins and Sam and a couple other teammates hung out with Sofia and Zola while Callie worked.

"You look good" Madison complimented sitting across from her wife in the upscale restaurant.

"Thank you" Arizona replied. "I started back at the gym after you left."

"It definitely shows" Madison replied reaching for her water glass.

"Is everything okay" Arizona asked.

Madison took a deep breath. She knew she needed to tell her wife what was going on but didn't want to have to do it during their first chance at having some alone time. "I have something to tell you" she replied softly breaking their eye contact as her eyes dropped to the table.

"Is it going to make me more happy or less happy?" Arizona asked.

"Less happy" Madison answered.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a filler chapter but what do you think she is going to say?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It's been a little bit since my last update. Sorry about that but I'm back now and have a new chapter. Yay! Enjoy and feel free to leave me comments.

Setting her salad fork down on the edge of the plate, Arizona placed her hands in her lap and sat up straight waiting for the bad news. She nodded her head slightly to signal her wife to speak.

"Kate contacted me" Madison said quickly.

Arizona swallowed hard and pursed her lips together trying to push her anger down. "I was wondering when she would make her appearance" Arizona said softly as she reached for her wine glass. "She called you? Or you saw her?"

"Texted" Madison answered.

"Look Madison. I am not going to interrogate you about this. If you want to tell me what is going on then go ahead and tell me but tell me everything. Don't leave one thing out" Arizona ordered.

Madison pulled her phone out of her pocket and slid it across the table. She was never one to put a password on her phone to lock her wife out so Arizona was able to open the text messages with ease.

"At first I thought she was just wishing us luck but then as you can see it turned more personal" Madison said watching her wife scroll and read through the text messages.

"I've been thinking about u" Arizona read aloud. "When do you arrive? Can we meet up? Have a chat? Please?" Arizona scrolled through the text exchange before sliding her wife's phone back across the table.

"Do you want to talk to her?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so" Madison replied honestly.

"You don't think so?" a slightly annoyed Arizona asked.

"I don't" Madison replied quickly.

"Why didn't you say that? I mean you said that you were married and happy but you didn't say that you wouldn't meet up" Arizona asked.

"I thought it would just go away after I said that we were married now" Madison replied.

"So where does it stand?" Arizona asked.

"I'm just going to ignore it" Madison answered.

"You know as well as I do that that is not an option Mad. You play each other in a couple of weeks. So I'm sure that she's in Vancouver now or will be soon" Arizona replied.

"They will be staying at our hotel. All the teams in our group will be there" Madison added.

"Geez Madison" Arizona replied leaning back in her chair.

"I'm so sorry Arizona. I don't want to see her and I don't want to talk to her. I just want to play soccer and be with you and the kids" Madison pleaded.

"You should have said that to her not me" Arizona countered. "And what does that mean? Now things can be different?" Arizona asked recalling the text message.

"I don't know" Madison answered, "I don't even want to try to understand how her brain works. I don't want to give her one more thought. I just needed to tell you not because I wanted to meet her but because I wanted to be honest with you. I love you Arizona more than anything."

"Why didn't you tell me last week when these messages started?" Arizona asked.

"It would have driven you crazy. I wanted to tell you when we were together" Madison answered.

"That's true" Arizona admitted.

An invisible weight had been lifted from Madison's shoulders after she told her wife the truth but that weight seemed to land directly on Arizona's shoulders.

"Babe" Madison said after a few minutes of silence.

Arizona looked up and smiled slightly making eye contact with her wife. Madison slid her hand across the table and laced her fingers in between her wife's.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you" Madison admitted.

"No. I'm glad you did. I don't want us to have any secrets" Arizona replied.

"Please don't worry about her. I'm not. I was more worried about you and how you would react. Please know that I know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and in a way I have Kate to thank for that" Madison whispered. "I know that since the twins were born I've haven't been around to help you as much as you needed or as much as I would have wanted but as soon as this tournament is over, you are going to get so tired of me being around. You will probably beg me to find something to do but all I want to do is be with you. Every day and every night. You and me together in our bed. In our house" Madison said with a squeeze of her wife's hand.

"Tell me why you guys broke up?" Arizona asked as she slid back into her own swirling thoughts.

"Arizona" Madison whined.

"Please Mad, I need to hear it again" she requested.

"She said it was never going to work because we were both too busy and we both had dreams to accomplish." Madison sighed seeing her wife's displeasure with the short version of the story. "I asked her to marry me because I thought it was the next step in our relationship. Things were starting to get bad. I had moved to Manchester to live with her but I was flying back and forth to the US for games and practices and it was taking its toll on our relationship. I thought that if we got married it would fix all of our problems. And for a while I guess she did too. The day before our ceremony she called it off. She said that we weren't going to make it. We were both too busy and that it wasn't the right time to get married or make that commitment to each other. I guess I knew she was right but my pride was hurt so I moved back to the US and tried to start over and that's what I did and I met an amazing woman when the time was right" Madison said squeezing her wife's hand gently.

"Do you think she still loves you?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know how to answer that A. I don't have any idea how she feels" Madison replied beginning to become annoyed with her wife's unwillingness to let the topic go.

"Do you still love her?" Arizona asked boldly.

"Of course not Arizona. I love you. You know that" Madison replied.

After a short pause to think, Arizona asked "Do you think you can love more than one person at a time?"

"No. I don't" Madison answered.

"I do" Arizona rebutted prompting Madison to release her hold on her wife's hand and sit back in her chair in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked feeling the conversation quickly become more stressful than she expected.

"I think it's possible to love more than one person at a time" Arizona said. "I think if you have history with someone and it didn't work out that it doesn't necessarily mean you stop loving them and caring for them after the relationship is over. I think it's possible to always carry feelings for that person" she said as she began to eat her dinner again.

"You're kidding right?" Madison asked.

"No. I'm serious" Arizona confirmed.

"I couldn't disagree more with you Arizona" Madison said with an angry undertone. The thought hit her quickly and came out of her mouth before she had a chance to process the question fully. "Wait, are you saying you still have feelings for Callie? That you still love Callie?" she asked.

"Of course I still love Callie. We have a child together" Arizona responded.

"I don't really know what to say" Madison replied sadly searching for an appropriate response to her wife's admission.

Seeing her wife's confidence crumble in front of her, Arizona tried to make her wife understand. "I still love Callie, Madison, but I'm in love with you. I'm not in love with Callie" she tried to clarify.

Madison sank deeper into her chair trying to slow down her thoughts and control her feelings.

"Mad" Arizona whispered softly seeing her wife struggling with her feelings.

"How are we doing?" The waiter said breaking the silent tension.

"I'm ready to go are you ready?" Madison asked her wife.

Arizona nodded slowly.

"Okay great. Would you like me to box anything up for you?" The waiter asked as he laid the check down on the table.

"No thank you" Arizona replied as Madison placed money in the leather by fold.

"Have a good night" the waiter said before leaving the table.

Madison stood quickly from the table. "Madison" Arizona said as her watched her wife leave the table and head toward the exit. Arizona followed her wife out to the busy Vancouver street. After exiting the restaurant she looked in both directions for her wife. Relief eased the panic running through her veins when she saw Madison standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk much to the dismay of people walking in both directions around her. Arizona quickly caught up to her wife and placed a hand gently on the soccer player's shoulder. "Mad" she whispered again. "I love you. You know that. I love you more than anything else in this world" Arizona pleaded softly. "Please look at me" she begged quietly. She waited for Madison to turn to face her but instead moved to stand in front of her wife with Madison didn't move a muscle. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry" Arizona apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Madison asked quietly.

"Hurting you" Arizona answered.

"Don't be. You didn't" Madison replied stoically.

"Mad"

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Madison asked clearing her throat and blinking her eyes several times.

"Can we talk about this?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing to talk about A. It is what it is. Of course you would still love her" Madison replied trying to force a carefree smile.

"I don't think you understand what I meant" Arizona said quickly.

"I think I understand perfectly" Madison replied leaning down to place a quick kiss on her wife's cheek. "Let's go" she ordered.

Arizona turned quickly to follow her wife down the busy street. Catching up to her, Arizona reached forward with her right hand to grab Madison's left hand. A jolt traveled through her body from her hand straight to her heart as she felt Madison pull her hand away slightly before letting Arizona inter lace their fingers. Arizona's heart continued to ache when she didn't feel Madison close her fingers around her hand like she usually did.

They walked in silence back to the hotel and to Madison's room. Finally inside the hotel room, Madison began kicking off her shoes as she emptied her pockets placing the contents on the desk next to her computer.

"Madison we need to talk about this" Arizona said sitting down slowly on the edge of the bed.

"There is nothing to talk about" Madison replied pulling her shirt off over her head and tossing it on top of her suitcase before walking into the bathroom. "Are you going to call April to bring the twins?" She said loudly from inside the restroom.

"I will in a little bit" Arizona replied. "I would like to spend some time alone with you first."

"We have plenty of time to be alone. I want to see my babies" Madison replied walking out of the bathroom pulling down a tank top and walking over to the bed side table.

Arizona stood to join her wife. Madison removed her watch when she felt her wife's lips on her shoulder. "Arizona" she warned. "Please don't"

"Listen to me Madison" Arizona demanded. "Of course I love Callie. She is and will always be family, but I am in love with you. There is a difference" Arizona said as she tried to turn her wife to face her.

"I understand Arizona. I really do. You have Sofia together so of course you would still have feelings for her" Madison replied refusing to look at her wife. "It's fine. No worries" she said placing her watch down on the table before turning to kiss the top of Arizona's head. "Now can you call April?" she asked walking to her computer.


	16. Chapter 16

Madison sat down at her computer content to not say another word to her wife until the babies arrived. Looking through her email she was able to move her hands away just before they were smashed by her screen coming down. "What the fuck Arizona?" she asked seeing her wife standing beside her with her hand on the top of the computer.

"I'm not doing this with you. This will not turn into a thing" Arizona said loudly. "I'm sorry if I said something you didn't want to hear but I said it and if you just took a second to just think about what I actually said and not what you thought you heard, you would realize what an ass your being right now."

"I'm being an ass? Me? An ass" Madison questioned.

"Yes. A huge ass" Arizona confirmed.

"Well excuse me. I just found out that my wife, all of a sudden, thought she should tell me that she thinks it's okay to love two people at one time. So sorry if that through me off a little bit Arizona" Madison replied standing from the desk preparing for her wife's rebuttal.

"Give me a break. Listen to yourself Madison. You are not a victim stop pretending to be shocked and hurt" Arizona replied taking a step closer to her wife.

"Why would I be pretending to be anything? You said you still love your ex-wife. How is that not shocking?" Madison countered beginning to raise her voice.

"I don't understand how this could possibly be new information. Sofia and Callie are a huge part of my life. They are a huge part of our life" Arizona said waiving her finger between herself and Madison.

"This is how it's a big deal" Madison said clearing her throat. "You said, do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time? I said no, you said I do" Madison said mocking her wife. "You didn't say Sofia and Callie are a huge part of my life. You didn't say of course I still care for her, you said you love her. You said you love two people at the same time" Madison argued almost shouting at the end.

Arizona took a deep breath and closed her beautiful blue eyes tightly. "I don't want to do this with you" she breathed. "I don't want to argue with you. We are supposed to be making up for not seeing each other for two months. We are supposed to be making out like horny teenagers right now. We are supposed to be in each other's arms. Not fighting. Not now. Not you and me."

Madison walked past Arizona, slipped her shoes on and grabbed her room key before heading out of the hotel room without a word.

Arizona watched the hotel room door shut leaving her alone in the hotel room. She sat down on the bed and dropped her head into her hands. How did this go so bad so quickly she thought replaying the last hour of her and Madison's evening. Their last big fight took place a couple of months after Arizona found out she was pregnant when Arizona wasn't feeling great and was continuing to work a lot, Madison argued that she should take time off immediately and go back to work after the babies were old enough to stay with a nanny or go to daycare. Arizona knew that when Madison got really upset she would take some time away to think and calm herself down before she would return to discuss the problem with her wife after she was calm and in control. Taking her cell phone out of her clutch Arizona scrolled through her recent contacts until she found the one she was looking for.

"Can I get you a drink?" the bartender asked Madison as she sat at the bar. "Ice water please" Madison responded. The bartender sat the glass down on a small napkin in front of her and returned to the other side of the bar to flirt with a small group of women.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked sitting down next to her best friend. "I thought you would be naked or something by now" she joked.

"I'm really not in the mood Sam" Madison warned.

"Oh no. What happened?" Sam asked sincerely.

Madison took a drink of her water and gently sat the glass down on the napkin. "Do you think" she said before taking a breath, "it's possible to love two people at one time?" she asked.

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief. After taking a moment to think about the question, "I don't know if that is possible Mad but I don't think it's possible to love someone like Arizona and someone like Kate at the same time. They are so different" Sam replied honestly.

"I'm not talking about Arizona and Kate" Madison replied.

"I'm so confused" Sam responded.

"Arizona said she thought it was possible to love two people at once and then I asked her if she still loved Callie and I think her exact words were something like of course I still love Callie" Madison answered mocking her wife again.

"Okay" Sam replied with a laugh. "First, tell me that you did not do that impression of Arizona in front of Arizona." Sam waited for a reply from her friend but knew the answer as soon as she saw her face. "Well, you should apologize for that later. Second, did she say she was in love with Callie or that she just loved her?" Sam asked.

"Please don't tell me you think this is okay" Madison replied picking up her glass again.

"I love you" Sam replied frankly. "That doesn't mean anything other than I deeply care for you more that I care for other people. We have known each other for a long time Mad, can you say you don't love me?" Sam asked knowing she was pushing her friend to her limits.

"I guess" Madison replied quietly.

"You guess what?" Sam asked loudly.

"I mean it's possible" Madison replied quietly.

"What's possible?" Sam asked teasingly.

"That I could, you know, I probably love you" Madison whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I guess I love you" Madison mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. What?" Sam asked loudly again.

"I love you okay" Madison shouted.

Sam giggled as she looked at the other bar patrons who now were interested in what the two soccer players were discussing.

Clearing her throat and trying to hide her smile Sam offered, "Callie and Arizona had been together for a long time before they got divorced right?" she asked.

"7 years" Madison answered.

"So imagine after 7 years of being with Arizona and you two have the twins and you decided to get divorced because you're an asshole" Sam joked earning a side glare from Madison, "don't you think after 7 years and kids that you will probably still deeply care for her? I think you would and I think that is all she is probably saying about Callie" Sam said softly placing a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "But for sure you should be talking to her about it. Not sitting down her talking to the best friend a girl could ask for."

Comments welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I've figured out how this story will end! I'm not sure how long it will take to get there but it's been settled. I hope everyone is enjoying... As always any comments or reviews are welcome.

* * *

Madison knew Sam was right. She needed to go speak to her wife and really hear her out but she was finding it hard to swallow her pride and stand up from that bar stool.

"So when does Madden get here?" Sam casually.

"He and Jaime get here in a couple of weeks" Madison replied.

"Are they bringing the girls?" Sam asked.

"Yes they are. You know, it's really about time you get over Madden" Madison teased.

"Oh my God Mad, I had a crush on your brother like 10 years ago. It is so forgotten" Sam denied but couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"Right" Madison teased.

"So where is your wife?" Sam argued.

Xxx

"Sofia and Zola were driving me crazy in the hotel room so I asked April if she wouldn't mind switching. So she took the kids out of dinner and I worked while the twins slept" Callie explained.

"Thank you" Arizona replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"Nothing" Arizona answered.

"Arizona. I know you better than that. You know you can tell me anything" Callie offered sincerely.

Arizona took a deep breath, "Mad and I had a fight"

"Is everything okay?" Callie asked curiously.

"Um" Arizona thought, "I don't know."

"I'm sure it will be okay" Callie replied softly.

Arizona shook her head slightly trying to hold back her emotions. "I can't believe this is happening. I shouldn't be fighting with her right now" Arizona said unable to fight the tears anymore. The blonde wiped her cheeks quickly hoping to catch as many tears as possible.

"I'm so sorry Arizona" Callie said softly as she grabbed a box of tissues and approached her ex-wife. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I bet Madison's emotions are running a little high right now with nerves from the tournament starting to build. Maybe she just took it out on you" Callie offered sitting on the edge of the hotel bed next to Arizona who pulled several tissues from the box.

"That would be okay if that were true but I picked this fight. It's my fault" Arizona admitted.

"I doubt that Arizona. Why would you pick a fight?" Callie asked.

"I was pissed that she was talking to her ex behind my back. So I threw my ex in her face" Arizona admitted.

Callie sat up a little straighter realizing she was the ex that Arizona was referring to.

"Sorry. I'm sure it won't help your working relationship" Arizona said through the tears.

"What did you say?" Callie asked curiously.

"I said that I love you" Arizona admitted bluntly.

"Um" was all Callie could say.

"Well what did Madison expect? It's just gone without saying for all this time but that doesn't make it any less true. I see you everyday. We have Sofia together and are co-parenting her. Of course I still care for you. We were together for 7 years" Arizona said wiping the last tear from her cheek. "I mean I know how hard it is, I really do. I lived with Mark in our lives day in and day out, so I know."

Callie sat quietly listening to Arizona rant while she tried to get a handle on her feelings. Should I tell her how I feel? Callie thought. Swallowing hard Callie opened her mouth to confess her true feelings.

"I lo" Callie whispered but was interrupted again by Arizona.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I am so in love with Mad. I just got so upset so quickly hearing about Kate that I couldn't even stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I just wanted her attention back on me and just like a child negative attention is still attention. Oh my god Callie, I am so sorry" Arizona said putting a hand to her mouth. "Madison is going to be so pissed at you and you didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't even thinking. I'm so sorry" Arizona apologized.

"I uhh" Callie stumbled. "I should probably go."

"Ok. Um thanks for taking care of Maddox and Emma" Arizona said as Callie stood quickly.

"You're welcome" Callie said before turning toward the door of the hotel room. "Have a good night" she said as she opened the door squeezing her eyes tightly at how stupid her words sounded.

"Callie" Arizona called from behind.

Callie stopped in the hallway and turned to see Arizona follow her into the hall. "I'm sorry for dumping all of that on you at once. I hope I didn't over step"

"Of course not Arizona" Callie answered.

"Thanks for being there and listening" Arizona said softly as she closed the distance between them.

The elevator doors opened to the hallway and Madison took a deep breath. She had been practicing her apology for the last several minutes in the bar with Sam and then on the way up in the elevator. She exited the elevator saying a silent prayer that her wife would forgive her easily. As she rounded the corner her feet became glued to the floor. It wasn't anger that disabled her body but the feeling of her heart ripping in half that enabled her to take another step.

Arizona released her hold on Callie and pushed the two apart. "Thanks again" she whispered just before leaning in and placing a kiss on Callie's cheek.

Callie's emotions were swirling around inside of her so all she could muster was a small smile. She turned to leave and met Madison's gaze.

Arizona looked to her left and say her wife standing in the hallway. "Mad" she said softly.

The sound of Arizona's voice seemed to vibrate down the hallway waking Madison up from her nightmare. She felt a sickness rising within her and instinctively to a step backwards to retreat.

"Madison" Arizona called loudly causing Madison to stop again.

Callie stood motionless looking for a way out of the hallway but couldn't find one that didn't involve walking by Madison who looked hurt and pissed.

"Madison don't go" Arizona said taking several steps toward her wife. "I am sure that looked bad and I can only imagine what you are thinking but it was nothing" Arizona pleaded. "Please come inside and let's talk."

Madison retreated slightly in order to increase space between her and her wife. The same space that Arizona just closed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Please babe" Arizona begged softly. "Just wait. Let me explain."

"I'll see you both tomorrow" Callie said walking behind Arizona and sliding past Madison on her way back to the elevator and to the safety of her room.

Madison's head turned to watch Callie until she was behind her at which point she turned back to her wife.

"Come on. The kids are in the room. Let's go in there and talk" Arizona said reaching her hand toward her wife.

As if on cue one of the twins let out a small cry that was enough entice Madison toward the hotel room. She walked past her wife's outstretching hand toward the open door. Arizona turned quickly to follow her and closed the door behind her once inside the room. Madison bent down to pick up her daughter who was just a little fussy. Holding the baby close to her chest put the baby back to sleep quickly but instead of placing the sleeping baby back into the crib Madison held her daughter tightly creating a barrier between her and her wife.

"That was not what it looked like" Arizona began. "After you left I called April to bring the babies but she was at some restaurant with Sofia and Zola. She told me that she and Callie switched and that Callie had the twins."

Madison's anger was visible to Arizona at the mention of Callie babysitting their kids.

"So I called Callie and she brought the babies up to me. She asked me what was wrong and I told her about the fight. I was just walking her out and I gave her a hug and that's what you saw" Arizona tried to explain.

Madison didn't need to speak in order for Arizona to know that was not all that Madison saw.

"I gave her a peck on the cheek but it was just a thanks for listening. Nothing more" Arizona admitted slowly approaching her wife and baby.

Madison placed the small child against Arizona's chest and walked by her without a word and into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her before leaning back on the door. A moment later she heard the doorknob attempt to turn and Arizona knock on the other side. "Honey please" she begged.

Madison banged the back of her head against the door knowing she was not the girl who locked herself in the bathroom to cry and be emotional so what was she doing. She banged it again before turning to unlock the door and face her wife.

"Madison" Arizona said before feeling two hands on the sides of her face being pulled into the restroom.

Madison slammed the door behind her wife and pushed her against the door crashing their lips together. It wasn't their usual type of kiss. This one was angry and hard. Arizona tried to reach her hands up to her wife's face to soften the kiss but was surprised when her hands were grabbed in the air and pushed against the door above her head. Madison parted Arizona's lips with her tongue plunging it quickly into her mouth. Madison pulled out quickly and took Arizona's bottom lip between hers sucking and biting. Arizona's heart broke when she felt the hot tears from Madison's eyes run down her cheek. Feeling the need to breath, Madison broke her lips from her wife and rested her forehead against Arizona's.

The sound of babies crying prompted Madison to release her tight grip on her wife's wrists as she slowly backed away from her deeper into the bathroom. Arizona opened the door to attend to the babies before she could return to her wife. After attempting to ease the restless babies who were no doubt startled by the slamming of the bathroom door, Arizona decided to give them a bottle and fill their bellies hoping it would ease them back to sleep. The trick worked on Maddox and while Arizona was in the middle of feeding Emma she heard the shower turn on from inside the restroom. After a few more minutes Arizona placed Emma in her crib and turned back to the bathroom. Steam was flooding out of the bathroom door. Arizona walked through the bathroom door and up to the glass shower that was fogged from the hot steam. She could see her wife standing underneath the steady stream allowing the hot water to hit her head and flood down her body. Taking a chance, Arizona quietly stripped her clothes off and opened the shower door. Before stepping inside she slid her leg out of her prosthetic and leaned it against the bathroom wall. She steadied herself with one hand on the rail in the shower and reached for Madison. Without turning around Madison extended her hand back and offered her wife the assistance she needed. After successfully entering the shower Arizona placed her chest tightly against Madison's back and wrapped her arms around her wife. Her forehead landed in between Madison's shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry" Arizona said gently.

"I know" Madison replied sadly.

"I started that fight. I was upset about Kate and wanted to throw Callie in your face. I don't think I meant to hurt you or I didn't think it would hurt you as much as it has, but I did and I apologize for it" she said placing a kiss on her wife's strong back.

Madison stood quietly listening to her wife as the water hit her in the back of her head.

"Can we talk about it?" Arizona asked.

"Are you saying you lied? Are you saying you just said you can love two people at once to hurt me for talking to Kate?" Madison asked.

"I said it to hurt you, yes. But that doesn't make it any less true. I still care for Callie and always will. She is such a big part of our life but I shouldn't have phrased it the way I did to get a rise out of you" Arizona answered reaching up to place her chin on Madison's shoulder.

"Oh" Madison mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asked again.

Madison let out a long breath, "not really" she answered.

"So you just want to ignore it? Be mad at me?" Arizona asked.

"No, I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep" Madison replied finally turning to face her wife. She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her wife's lips. Talk in the morning?" she stated and asked at the same time.

"Okay" Arizona replied grabbing Madison's hand for assistance out of the shower.

After getting dressed and into bed, Madison and Arizona exchanged goodnights and an even shorter goodnight kiss before Madison turned off the lights in the room and rolled away from her wife to go to sleep.

A few hours later after finally falling asleep Arizona was awoken to the bright lights of the hotel room and Madison sitting up in bed looking at her.

"Why would you want to hurt me when I was only telling you the truth?" Madison asked.

"Have you slept at all?" Arizona asked groggily.

"Just answer the question Arizona" Madison demanded.

Arizona pushed herself up in bed with her arms and pulled the comforter above her chest and tucked it under her arms. Even though she was wearing a bra to sleep in she felt exposed and uncomfortable all of a sudden being awoken in the middle of the night.

"I don't know. I knew it would hurt you but I didn't know how bad. I wanted to you hurt because you hurt me" Arizona answered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you A. But I wanted to be honest. That's the difference here. You said what you said meaning to cause me pain even if it were just a little. I was going to avoid telling you because I didn't want to cause you any pain but I knew I needed to tell you" Madison replied.

"So you were just going to lie about it?" Arizona asked.

"Not lie. Just not tell you" Madison replied feeling like that is exactly what she should have done.

"And if I would have found out it would have looked like you were hiding something. And lying by omission is still lying Madison" Arizona scolded. "I also said that I was in love with you but you seem to not hear that. I do love Callie but I love Callie the way you love a family member, like you love your brother or Samantha" Arizona added quickly.

"I never slept with my brother Arizona" Madison yelled.

"Please Mad. Keep your voice down" Arizona cautioned looking over at the crib. "Is that was this is about? Sex?" Arizona questioned.

"No" Madison replied simply.

"Oh my God. You're jealous" Arizona realized. "You're not upset because I care about Callie. You're upset because I've had sex with Callie and I still care about her."

"That's ridiculous Arizona" Madison argued.

"I don't think it is" Arizona replied. "What do you mean you have never had sex with your brother" Arizona said quietly thinking the words in her head.

"What are you talking about Arizona? Of course I have never, that is just disturbing" Madison replied visible disgusted.

"Have you?" Arizona began to ask trying to wrap her mind around the question she was about to ask. She turned to face her wife, "you and Sam? Have you slept together?" she asked finally pulling the thought out of her head.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnn... Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
